Of Lovers and Bestfriends
by kishi.tenshi
Summary: Gomenasai for hating you...""okay then... so please love me again..."
1. A Brother's Love

**A/N: My second fanfic…. Hope you'll like this one!!!**

**Anyways, I really like to thank the following for reviewing the last chapter of my story **_**When She Didn't Smile At All:**_

**Kemcat16**

**Angelica Marasigan**

**SoulofPurity**

**J.C.**

**Heya-gurl**

**sweetCITRUS**

**jazzflame**

**nops**

**funny sakura**

**Mican-chan**

**Ladalada**

**Torauchi-sama(NXM 4eva')**

**Kradraven**

**Babybloosom91**

**Lysabelle**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!**

**Chapter 1: A Brother's Love**

He held her so tight, her crimson eyes pleads to let her go eternally, that their memories when they were children be gone forever, but he just can't, letting her go that easily would be the hardest thing he would ever do. He blames himself for not protecting her, for not looking after her. For six years, he's been waiting for that moment, to be with her, to reunite with her again, but those dreams just melted away, because, here, in this place which is suppose to be full of solace would be his worst nightmare. He did everything, from stealing to killing people who hinders the Academy's plans, just to win her back, but still, he did not succeed, instead, the AAO managed to attack him, when he was about to free her from Persona's prison. He did everything to save her, to face all their attacks to protect her, even if it will cost him his life.

Her raven hair covers her face enough to hide the sadness. In order to protect him, she blocked the bullet aimed at him. Unfortunately, there she was, in his arms, trying hard to breathe, her blood spilled on his scarred arms, trying to explain to him that it is a sign of gratitude for saving her from the devil's mouth.

"Natsume nii-san…" she began to utter his name again, pain is obvious from her voice, and he faced her, full of grief.

"Yukiaoi…" he softened his embrace, the tears that he keeps on holding back, started to flow endlessly

"Onii-san, Arigatou…" was all she can say, she let out a small smile of relief from her pain and lost into the oblivion.

"AOI!" shouted Natsume from the bottom of his lungs. He cursed himself from losing her; he even cursed more from letting her murderers from escaping.

_**Revenge. **_The only word that describes his anger, his lost his grief.

He stood up carrying his sister's dead body and give out everything that he had, blue flames swallow the corpse, enough to turn it into ashes. Rain started to pour from the dark skies, grieving with him. The ashes flew together with the wind, as if he hears her whispering to him, that she's happy, that at least, they met again, even in the most tragic way.

He felt every raindrop that touched his pale skin, which slowly extinguished his flames from his clenched fist. He will always remember that face pasted with a devilish smile, as if telling him that everything was his fault. He surely knew that man, the same man who threatened the Academy, threatened his friends, threatened his life, and killed his sister – REO MOURI.

He walked away from that desolate place, trying to ponder what will be his next move. For the first time in his life, he will love to be the Academy's best weapon. That's the best way he could ever think of to protect his remaining loved ones – Ruka and Mikan, and the rest of the people who treated him as member of a family. He will never let anyone, to get them away from him, never again. For one is enough…

►۩◄

Three month has passed after that dreadful moment. He never thought that just because of a childish brunette, he can overcome her lost. Nobody knows what happened on that moment, but his pain was so obvious that troubled everybody especially his little girl – Mikan. She did everything; she cried if he's going back from his missions bleeding, she even acted like his nurse, his body guard, though he was supposed to be the one doing that for her. One thing that he's so unsure of – the feelings that the brunette have for him, if ever she feels the same way like he feels for her.

That same day, just in the middle of the night, a knock disturb him. As soon as he opened the door, there he saw his bestfriend, as if trying to tell something…

"What is it?" he asked at the blonde in front of him

"I wanted to tell you something…" Ruka said, trying his best to make an eye contact to his crimson orbs.

"What?" trying his best to decipher whatever his bestfriend was trying to say

"Mikan." He boldly says the name that make the flame caster twitch from his seat

"What about her?" his voice full of concern

"Do you like her?" ask the blonde again, which make him let out a sigh

"I… still… don't know…" he uttered, which make him think curiously of what his friend want to say

"I see…" uttered Ruka…and sighs, he started to think of some good words to say,

"Why do you ask?" replied the flame caster, as if he knows what will be the next thing his best friend will say.

"Nothing, I just want some assurance, (sigh) before I make a move."

"What move?"

"To tell her what I really feel, so that I know what I am for her."

"Okay… and if ever (gulp) she feels the same way for you?"

"Well… That's it. She's mine."

"Wish you luck."

"Are you sure?"

"I also think that she feels the same way for you, you're such a ladies' man anyway…" whispered Natsume, and turn away, walking towards the window…

"I hope so." Whispered Ruka in relief, he's just speechless from his friend's reaction

"Okay then, I'm sleepy, see ya tomorrow!" said Natsume, as Ruka stand up and bid him goodbye.

He close the door, walking slowly towards his bed, he, too, is speechless. He doesn't know what to feel, it's just mixed emotions. Happy for hearing that his bestfriend is already making a move and envious for knowing that he's the first one to do so. He reminisced the moments when he and Ruka became best friends.

_He suffered enough for me… maybe it's just the best way to let him… Anyway, she's not mine…_

►۩◄

A bright sunny day welcomes the Academy. Inside a certain three star room, a blonde prepares himself excitedly. He packed all of his books and notebooks into his bag. He then took a shower and after that, puts on his school uniform. He exited his room and rushed towards the brunette's room and stop when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of its door.

He walks slowly and saw her, her violet orbs started to look at his direction, the wind slowly wave her waist-length raven hair.

"Oi. Nogi, you picking her up?" Hotaru ask monotonously, curious on seeing him there.

"Hai. You?" Ruka ask back

"Hn. Waking her up. She'll gonna be late." and turn away from his stare. She feels her heart as if something stung it.

"Unbelievable." And he smirks. He doesn't know that such an Ice Queen would be doing such a thing for her best friend…

"What?" she asks but then the door opened and a brunette walks out with her familiar pasted on her face.

"Ruka!" exclaimed the brunette; it's the first time that a guy will actually pick her up before going to school. Little did she know, many have tried to do so, but because of her famous flame caster friend, no one dared.

"Ohio! Mikan!" said Ruka, which stunned Hotaru, it's just unusual to hear him say her name, but it seems the brunette don't mind

"Ohio! Ruka! Ohio! Hotaru!" greeted Mikan and they all started walking towards the High School Building.

►۩◄

They were all in their second year in high school. Some things have changed, but almost everything remained the same, they were all grown up. And Sumire, she's still the president of the **Natsume and Ruka fan club**, she acts like she's his girlfriend, and shouts at Mikan whenever she saw her with Natsume.

Regarding their love life, Tobita and Anna where the first couple in the gang, Koko and Anna, they were still silent, though they were already obvious. The other four – Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, they were unpredictable, since Hotaru still blackmails Ruka, Natsume still loves to burn Mikan's hair.

►۩◄

They reach their classrooms at exactly &:30. They were expecting teachers but it seems that they were nowhere to be found.

"Iinchou, where is Jinno-sensei? Isn't biology our first subject?" ask the brunette as she gazed into the room

"Ah… They said that he will not be attending class today, he sort of, sick or something. Narumi-sensei will be his substitute…." Said Tobita and go back to his seat, seeing that the blonde teacher is already there, trying to silence them

"Class! I have good news and bad news! Want o hear them?!" shouted Narumi which make everyone stop from what they were doing and hurried back to her seat.

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" ask Mikan first, while everybody looks at the homeroom teacher curiously.

"What do you want me to tell first? The bad news or the good news?" ask Narumi

"Bad news." Said Natsume boldly, since the last mission he accomplished was already a week ago and there's still no news from AAO.

"Okay the. The bad news is, Persona-sensei will be transferring to another branch of the Academy somewhere in Europe." Said Narumi while everyone let out a sigh as if it's the most wonderful thing they've ever heard

"How about the good news?" ask Tobita

"We have a new student. Her name is Miyuki Sarutobi. Please come in Sarutobi-san!" said Narumi, as a girl with a waist-length hair, and cold crimson orbs entered the classroom. She let out a forced smile to assure that loves the welcome reaction of her new classmates.

"What's her alice?" ask Sumire, who look stunned from seeing a beautiful lady in front of them, even Mikan stare at Miyuki.

"We call her an Elemental girl, since her Alice are Alice of Fire, Alice of Water, Alice of Air, and Alice of Earth. All in the fourth type." Said Narumi which make Natsume stare at the lady again.

"Ohio minna-san! I'm Miyuki Sarutobi from Gakuen Alice – American Campus, please to meet you all!" said Miyuki and look at Narumi again as if trying to tell him that she wants to sit.

"Okay then, where will you sit?" said Narumi as he caught an eye in a vacant seat near Sumire but then he caught someone raising his hand.

"Here, beside me, she will sit here." Commanded Natsume while Miyuki look at Narumi again for approval, and nods since he felt the whole room started to heat up.

"Okay then. Miyuki Sarutobi, sit beside Hyuuga san!" said Narumi, while Mikan stared at her desk, spaced out… She was hurt, since she was about to tell him how she feels, but then this new girl caught his attention, how could she tell it now. She stare at the lady walking near them, her hands were clenched under her desk, but then she felt something – an envelope… a pink one with a dried rose petals pasted on it…

►۩◄

**A/N: Chapter one is done! So wait for my next update!!!! Read and Review!!!**

**Ariagtou!!!**


	2. To Your Heart

**A/N: Thank you for reading!!!**

**Mican-chan**

**ladalada**

**kairix**

**Dooti**

**girlonthemove210**

**musicangelanime**

**Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2: To Your Heart**

After Miyuki sat down, the whole class was in awe, considering that it's the first time the flame caster demanded a girl to be his seatmate. Sumire stares at her, carefully examining her features with jaws dropped down, but inside, she felt herself heated up for seeing her 'boyfriend' is with someone else.

"Class, I forgot to tell you, besides of her alice, Miyuki Sarutobi is also an accelerated student, she's only 14 years old and an special student too, so being her older brothers and sisters, please take good care of her..." said Narumi as the class stared at the new student more which make Miyuki blush in embarrassment.

Natsume is staring at her, as if hallucinated by seeing her beside him. Little did he know, auburn orbs were secretly staring at them, carefully keeping an eye on the couple, and trying her best not to get caught. She then stared again on the pink envelope she's holding, as if she wanted to open it at the moment, but something stops her, the thought that it might be from someone she love or just a prank letter telling her to get away from the flame caster.

Narumi clapped his hand when he noticed that the class' attention was no longer on him; accordingly, they all faced him and waited for another announcement - ADIEU. instead of leaving them instantly, he started teaching them which amazed everyone, what he was teaching is far beyond their imagination, since what he's talking are all about mythological animals, very distant from their current topic - genetics.

The blonde who was sitting beside the mind reader was just there staring at the brunette carefully. Daydreaming of what could have happened once he told her his feelings. He twitched even more when he saw the young brunette examining the pink envelope he just placed on her desk before the bell rang. The assurance that his best friend still doesn't know how he really feels towards the nullifier plus seeing him getting interested on the new girl excites him more to tell Mikan all he really feels.

She remembered it again, how the animal boy just called her best friend in a romantic manner, much worse is that she felt like she's hurt. She already admitted it to herself that she has a crush on the blonde but the fact that he likes her best friend keeps her from falling for him. She still remembered how she obliged him to take care of her best friend and that stung her heart more. Just lately, she felt like she's more like a stalker than a blackmailer, since even there's no camera on her hand, here feet as if it has a mind of its own, kept on following him. Then just last night, after fixing her infamous baka gun, she saw him walking towards his best friend's room. She tiptoed towards the flame caster's room to hear what they're talking about, it's half past midnight, and seeing them talking at that time make her think that their talking something important. She placed her ears near the half-opened door to hear everything, and like a thousand needles pricked her chest when she heard that the blonde is indeed in love with Mikan and will tell her everything he feels. For the first time, she felt hot tears flowed on her face endlessly while she's running away to her room.

It's Saturday, the bell rang at exactly 12:00, the whole class packed all their books back into their school bags, and gathered into their groups. Sumire was the first one to walk towards Natsume, wearing a fake smile.

"Oh… Natsume-kun, why did you do that to Sarutobi, you should be doing that to me!!!" whines the cat-dog alice, which irritates the flame caster and shock the elemental girl.

"I tink youi better go now Shouda-san! Before you lose your whiskers!!!" said Mochu as everybody laughed seeing Sumire blush a thousand shades of red, and her whiskers started to appear. Then she felt like there's something hot in her face, which indeed, nothing more than flames. She ran away towards the exit leaving the others to laugh even harder.

"I… I don't think you have to do that." Suggested Miiyuki which stopped Natsume from laughing

"Don't worry Sarutobi-san, she's immune to that!" bursted Koko making another roll of laughter fill the classroom.

Natsume turn his head towards the brunette who's walking towards them with Ruka and Hotaru following her. He felt his heart beating faster when the brunette flashed her signature smile at him, making him to turn again to the new girl beside him.

"So tell us about yourself Sarutobi-san! You should be honored that the great Natsume Hyuuga, an alice extraordinaire welcomes a newbie like you for the first time!!!" exclaimed Ruka as everybody nods in agreement.

"Do I really have to? My alice is much more stronger than him! There's no way I feel myself honored just being welcomed by a grumpy lad!" said Miyuki snobbishly who seems to be uninterested on the info of her usher.

"Don't say that Sarutobi-san! He's one of the AAO's most feared opponents! So be honored that a savior welcomes you!" said Koko as everybody seconds the motion

"Oh I see… Thank you Hyuuga-san for welcoming me here, though that reason is pointless." Said Miyuki coldly and turn her back and was about to walk away, but Natsume held her hand which make MIkan stare at them and surprise Ruka.

"Tell us about yourself." Commanded Natsume but a gust of wind answered him.

"What happened?! That's supposed to be a tornado!" said Miyuki frantically while everybody looks indifferently and stared at Mikan.

"You nullify that?" ask Natsume and smirks as he felt like she did that for him.

"What did you do?" ask Miyuki in a demanding manner

"I am a nullifier, I nullified your alice, or else we'll all get hurt. So is that a big deal?" said Mikan playfully which makes Miyuki sighs signifying she gave up.

"Okay. I'll tell something about myself and that's it. We're done!" said Miyuki as everyone raised their eyebrows on how unfriendly she'd become especially to Natsume.

"Just tell it." Demanded Natsume while Miyuki sighs again

"Miyuki Sarutobi. 14 years old. Alice of Fire, Air, Water, and Earth, I transferred here because of my father's consent, to keep me away from AAO." And turn around and walk away.

"Isn't she beautiful…." Said Koko dreamingly which catches Nonoko's attention and pinch him on the waist till he wince in pain while everybody tease them since they look like lovers in quarrel.

Natsume follows Miyuki as she exits the classroom which turns everybody's heads to see the flame caster acting so weird. First, just before the classes started, he entered the classroom so spaced out that even ignored the loud mouthed brunette's greeted him. Second, he demanded to Narumi to let Miyuki sat beside him, and now, he just followed the new girl in any other reasons they can't comprehend. They just ignored what just happened and left the classroom leaving Mikan and Hotaru all alone.

"You've been holding that letter long enough. You must read it now." Said Hotaru emotionlessly while Mikan opened the letter and read it aloud:

_**You might be wondering**_

_**That a dead rose is pasted**_

_**On this letter's envelope**_

_**It just only means one thing-**_

_**My life is like a dead rose without you-**_

_**Still beautiful but life less**_

_**You're one of the best reasons why my life**_

_**Is worth livin'**_

_** R.N **_

"Hmmm… R.N.? Who could that be?" asked Mikan to Hotaru who looked shock upon hearing the initials

"There's something written on the back, read it first." She said coldly as she stares at the envelope

"Oh. My bad." As she flips the scented paper and read what's written on it

_**I don't want to remain mysteriously romantic.**_

_**Please gibe me a chance to tell all of my feelings**_

_**Towards you**_

_**8:00 right after dinner**_

_**In the Northern Forest' s entrance**_

_**The best place for us to meet**_

"What do you think? Should I go and meet him?" ask the brunette to the spaced out Hotaru

"Don't ask me…" whispered Hotaru but audible enough for Mikan to hear and walk slowly away from her

"oi! Hotaru! I need your suggestion…" pleaded the brunette but the inventor seems to be hearing nothing.

_(sigh)… What's happening to her???_

►۩◄

Her lilac eyes were evidently showing her sadness. Sadness she never thought she would feel. She's her best friend and there's just no way she should be jealous of her just because of him. She felt her feet heading her to somewhere she never thought she could be going – to her brother.

Ever since he graduated from college, he go back again in the academy. He applied to be one of the doctors of the academy. His reason to stay there is because of their parent's request – to take care of his younger sister and o have a quality time with her as well.

It's just the first time she'll ever be going to her brother's room. It's his day-off too, so it's sure that he's just there inside. She hesitated to knock the wooden door but her hands raises involuntarily and knock on it. The door opened revealing the tall figure of her older brother, and without a word, he invited her to come in.

Silence surrounds the room, but Subaru knows that there's something wrong with her so he started the conversation.

"Good to see you here…" started Subaru which brings back the raven-haired girl to reality

"You too…" whispered Hotaru but still audible for him to hear

"Something's wrong… isn't it?" he asked monotonously which she answered with a nod

"Have you ever been…. I mean… have you ever feel… like you're falling in love with somebody… but felt like it's a wrong thing to do… because that somebody is in love with your best friend… and your best friend… might be… in any ways… in love with that somebody too???" she stuttered melancholically

"I see… love triangle?" ask Subaru and smirks but Hotaru just gave him a deadly glare

"Look. If you'll not answer me, then, I'll better leave." Said Hotaru and stand up

"Wait! I'm just kidding, sit there and I'll listen!" he said while scratching the back of his head. Though is strictness never fades, when it comes to her, he changes his attitude to a brotherly one.

"Just answer me. I need to know your answer." She demanded while he just let out a sigh

"Of course, I did, back in high school." He said and nods in assurance.

"What did you do?" listening intently on what he'll gonna say

"My thoughts are jumbled, at first, I don't know what to do, but then I've realized that there are some things better said than done."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her my feelings though I know I'll hurt her other lover – a close friend."

"What happened to you and your friend?"

"We settle things down. We've decided that whoever she chose, we must accept it."

"Did she choose you?"

"Nope."

"How does it feel?"

"Fine"

"Why's that?"

"Because she chooses between us straightforwardly, this let us know what our place is."

"I see…"

"Did I answer your question?"

"Yup, and there's another thing that I want to ask… when did you told her how you feel?"

"The time I was so sure what I really feel. Look Hotaru-san, it will be hard for you to tell those things to him immediately after you find out how you really feel."

"Why?"

"Mine is just a close friend whilst yours, she's your best friend."

"I see."

"You must wait for the guy to tell you his feelings for you."

"Do I really have to? Can't I just tell it to him?"

"You really can tell him immediately, but it feels better when he's the first to tell you."

"Really?"

"Hai." And stand up and get a box of Howalons from his fridge.

"Is that for me?" she asks and smiles at him while he nods in agreement.

"This is a sign of gratitude for coming here and asking my advice." He said while Hotaru just give him confusing looks

"I must be the one to thank you for being available on answering my questions…"

"I'm your brother, and it's my job to be always available for my only sister…"

"You don't have too onii-san, I can take care of myself."

"Oh really? Then why did you…" then he felt a cold piece of metal touching his forehead and that's nothing more than her baka gun

"Ho…Ho…Hotaru… Remember I can heal myself… and… bring back the pain to you."

"You've got a good reason. Anyways, I have to go now. The headmaster still wants me to improvise a new alice controller device for fourth type alices." And stand up walking towards the door.

"Okay… see you around… Bye!" as he accompanies her outside his room.

Around the corner, a certain guy with dark blue hair and gray eyes was listening closely on their conversation. The moment the raven-haired lady gets out of the room, he quickly hide himself to the darkness of the corridor.

"Got you… Imai." He whispered and started to walk away.

►۩◄

She puts on a pink headband and dressed up in a red blouse and denim skirt just a knee high. She look at herself in the mirror and felt satisfied on how she look.

Just a minute after, a knock on her door disturbed her. Her first night in the academy is really something surprising. She stood up and opened the door and their, the flame caster standing in front of her, smiling. She really thought that he already gave up from following her that afternoon, but it's obvious that she failed.

"Hyuuga, you're here…" she said snobbishly as she can

"Hai. I'm here to pick you up for dinner." He replied and offer her a hand

"How many times will I tell you, I don't need anyone!" she shouts making everyone stared at them, surprised that the flame caster is just humiliated in front of everybody.

"Hmmm… The AAO, you might not know when will they attack to hunt you down…" he said calmly a he can

"What?! Are you applying to be my bodyguard? Have you forgotten that I have four alices, way better than you, and enough to protect myself!" she shouts again right in front of his face. She raised her hands and was about to make an earthquake, but something felt painful in her head. She loses her balance and was about to fall, and luckily Natsume caught her before her head touch the ground.

"See… You know the consequences when you use you alices." He said and smirks, she tried her best to stand up and succeed to maintain her balance.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Fine. I agree to be your friend. Just you and nobody else, it's hard for me to trust anyone instantly…" and let out a small smile while Natsume smiled even brighter on hearing her decision.

"You might not know, you might be one of the gang later, especially that nullifier, she's really good on making friends. You might see yourself hypnotized on her smile." He said and they started to walk to the dining hall.

The dining hall, as usual, its elegant beauty might be the reason for the student's discreet manner. Just around the corner, seven high school students were already gathered and looks like having a little conversation.

"Where's Natsume-kun?" ask Sumire who in some circumstances, don't know how she found herself belong to the group she's in.

"Still looking at him eh?" whispered Mochu, jealousy is obvious in his voice.

"Why not? He's not yet here!" snaps Sumire and turn around on the two best friends in front of her.

"They're here." Koko said as Mikan and Sumire both smiled on the two raven-haired flame casters

"Waiting for us?" Natsume ask as he stared at Ruka and Mikan sitting together.

"Hai. And looks like you've got **somebody** with you…" said Sumire snobbishly

"What's your problem Permy? You don't have any right to talk to me like you're my girlfriend and lecture me." He said coldly while Sumire started to cry and run away while Mikan and the others are flabbergasted on the way Natsume acted. He might be grumpy and snobbish, but he's not the type to humiliate a lady seriously.

"Natsume, you should be telling that more carefully on her." Mochu said staring eye to eye with him

"Look, if I will not do that do you think she'll ever wake up that there's a lot of guys trying their best to be loved by her. She should learn that she can't get anything she wants." Said Natsume calmly as everyone agrees on him.

"Okay, but next time, please be nicer. She's still a girl, you should learn to respect her even she's like that" Said Mochu and followed Sumire.

"What time is it?" interrupted Mikan

"Hotaru-san, I think Mikan is asking you something." Said Anna to the spaced out lady

"Huh. It's… It's already 7:30." She answered coldly.

"Why do you ask?" ask Natsume while staring at the blushing Ruka

"Hmmm… Nothing important, I juts have to meet someone later." She said while everyone looks at her curiously except for Ruka and Hotaru and Natsume who knows the reason…

"What time?" ask Natsume, his ruby eyes still pasted on the blonde who's blushing a thousands shade of red

"8:00" said Mikan as everybody's face started to look at their watches since it only half an hour to go before her meeting

"Okay then. Let's eat." Said Natsume melancholically while Mikan silence herself upon hearing his reaction

_So… he really doesn't care…_

►۩◄

He followed her until she stopped by the playground. She sat on the swing as tears rolled down her cheeks. He walk closely and offered her a handkerchief. She look at him as if asking him why she's insanely in love with a person who just treats her nothing more than a friend. She stood up and lean her head onto his chest which shock him, making his face redder.

"Shouda-san, sometimes when you know there's no reason to continue on loving someone, better give him up." He started while stroking her hair softly

"He cares for me Mochu and that's enough for me to live him more. He goes on missions to protect us, to protect me." She said as tears started to wet the levitation guy's shirt.

"Okay. You've got a point. He cares for us but not doing that especially for you. He treats you not that special."

"If loving means being loved, then, I do not love enough. If loving means being special, then I barely love, but if loving means getting hurt like this, I guess I'm loving too much…" she said as she cry harder.

"Too much for a realization…" he whispered and hold Sumire's chin to face him. Their eyes meet, closing their world from the others.

"I guess this will be the right time to say these…" as he face her closer making it just centimeters apart.

"I guess I've been so apathetic for a long time…"

"Not really, it helps me to be so sure of how I really feel for you…"

"So… I guess I will tell you the same thing you wan to tell me…" she said romantically and nearing her face to him, just millimeters apart from his…

"I love you…" they both said in unison which makes them blush more. Mochu kiss her as she waited for her to kiss him back. Passionate kiss, indeed, enough for them to savor the sweetness of their exploration.

►۩◄

She wandered around the wilderness of the Northern Forest. She then remembered the crimson-eyed flame caster the way he usher Miyuki to the dining hall plus that he picked her up before going to dinner. She admitted it to herself that she has fallen in love with him three years ago. That's why she did her best to bring him back to reality that he still got somebody else when she saw him all gloomy just three months ago. She did not intended to know the reason of his sadness but push herself to do everything to bring back again the sparkle he once had. She look above the moonlit sky which make her feel hypnotized by its beauty especially that the moon shines ever so brightly, but then…

"You're the moon, and I'm the might sky, that loses its beauty when the moon is not around." A familiar male voice startled her, she turn around and saw the blonde with baby blue eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, Ruka, what are you doing here?" she ask at she smile back at him

"I can't say that Io can't live without you because I already lived before we met. One thing that changes this life of mine was the day you came in, you just make my life worth living." He said as he walks closer to her. She looks startled upon hearing his last statement.

"You…. R.N.?" stuttered Mikan as Ruka smiled at her.

"Hai. To tell you the truth, the time you're just new here , I already got a crush on you, but later on, I've realized that I'm falling in love with you…" he said as he blush like a tomato

"Why me? There's lot of other girls going gaga over you?"

"Because you changed me, and not only me, but everyone else too"

"Since when did you know that you're falling…"

"I've waited for four years, and it's just now that I gathered all of my strength to tell you how much I feel for you…"

"I see…"

"You? Do you feel the same? "

"Would you wait for another day to wait for my answer?"

"It looks like I'm rejected…"

"Baka… I told you, just wait for another day…"

"Okay then, what time?"

"This same time, this same place…"

"Sure. I'll wait." He said gleefully as they both look above the night sky.

Little did they know, lilac eyes were watching over them, teary eyed.

_If only you know better…_

►۩◄

**A/N: sorry for the late update!!!**

**Hope you like this chapter!!!**


	3. The Answer

**A/N: I really hope that this story won't turn out to be a failure...**

**anyways...**

**Arigatou for reviewing: girlonthemove210 and -aNimEdArkU-**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3: The Answer**

He was sitting under the shades of his favorite Sakura tree, gazing and admiring the beauty of the moonlit sky. He lean his back on the tree's trunk to have a clear view of the full moon whose lighting up the whole academy. Suddenly, a familiar figure slowly walked towards him, trying her best not to disturb the flame caster's moment, but he seems to recognize her but ignoring her presence.

She stop for a moment and take a look on his serene face, she just realized that his crimson orbs are full of sadness but contented as well. She whispered something in the wind that make him glance at her. She starts walking again towards upon receiving his invitation to sit beside him. She blush at finding herself being stared by him as she was about to sit. She switch her look above the night sky and they both admired its stunning beauty.

"In America, you barely see such a picturesque." she whispered while he just look at her in confusion

"Why is that?" he ask her curiously while staring at her face

"Because people there are so busy..." she answered that make him more confused

"I... I don't get your point..." he said and look up again, trying his best to understand what she meant

"Too busy to admire it's beauty...No time to just sit back and relax..." she said and look at his face again. She felt herself bush more so she return her gaze back at the night sky

"You're lucky you have a father..." he said melancholically while she nods in agreement

"I love him so much. He taught me everything to survive here in this cruel world."

"Hn. Your mother where's she?" he ask which make her frown

"if you don't want to answer, that's alright." he said but she just ignored him

"When I was 8, I've learned that my mom had a powerfu alice, the alice of ressurection but if ever she will use it, her soul would be an exchange..."

"Then, what happened?"

"2 years after, the AAO attack our campus, as for me, being a dangerous ability student, we were oblige to confront their attack. Unfortunately, i was shot right in my back enough for me to die. On that moment, when my life was about to end, I use my alice in full extent to defeat the enemy and I succeed but I lose my life. My father said that mom sacrifice herself to bring me back to life."

"Tragic. Sorry for your mom, but look at the bright side, at least you're alive."

"Yes, but there's a mission that I find it hard for me to accomplish."

"Revenge? Right? I'll help you."

"No..."

"Huh? Why? Won't you avenge your mother?"

"That's my mission not to avenge them."

"Hn. Weird."

"I agree with you, bu my father said that it is pointless."

"but the fruit is sweet..."

"no, it will just make you the same as them – heartless."

"Hn. You 've got a point."

Silence surround them again, but then two familiar silhouttes slowly appear from afar. Natsume stare at them trying to know who they were, but look away. Miyuki stars at them closely, and saw Ruka and Mikan walking towards them.

"Ohio Miyuki-san! Ohio Natsume-kun!" yelled the brunette as if it is not already half past 10:00 in the evening...

"Oi. Polka, better shut up, my precious ears are bleeding!" he whispered sarcastically but audible enough for them to hear

"So, where'd you've been?" ask Miyuki who smiled at them slyly…

"Somewhere there in the Northern Forest…" Ruka answered though he felt himself blush seeing Miyuki smile at them as if trying to say something embarrassing

"Miyuki-san, it…it is not what you're thinking…" Mikan stammered as droplets of sweats started to flow from her forehead

"I see, you already told her ha…" Natsume said expressionlessly as he can

"Hai, but I still have to wait for one more day…" the animal pheromone guy said childishly or whining which make Mikan the brunette smiled at him sheepishly…

"Another day?" whispered Natsume frowning but quickly return to his pissed-off look, while the raven-haired girl noticed his sudden change

"I…I guess we better go now… it's already late…" said Ruka as he invite the nullifier to come with him too

"Okay then see ya tomorrow…" the flame caster said coldly while gazing up at the night sky

"_So, he really didn't care at all…" _she thought for a moment and entwined her arms around Ruka's and they started to walk

"You too, Miyuki, you better go now, it's already late. Better come with them so you won't get lost…" Natsume said with concerned which stops the couple from walking

"Natsume, you call her in her first name?" said Ruka which surprised Miyuki as tints of red stared to appear again at her cheeks

"_He called her by her first name…hmmm… guess he likes her… and me… just nobody… I guess…" _the nullifier thought for the moment and started to invite the elemental girl to come with them too…

"That's not a big deal Ruka. Get over it. Take care of that two ladies, you might not know, your fan girls might be stalking to you and might kill those two…" he said and smirk

"You? Wanna come?" Miyuki ask

"Nope because I don't want to be infected by that baka's idiotic virus…" he said jokingly but as for the brunette, it feels like he just stab her

"Okay then, Hyuuga, bye." The brunette sadly but managed to smile back at him, while Miyuki secretly staring at their reactions…

"_So they're close already, he really likes her…"_ the animal pheromone started to think dreamingly while walking away from him…

"_Please go now..."_ he pleaded in his thoughts as he felt more pain stabs him in his chest

As soon as Miyuki reach the couple, Natsume were lost again in his thoughts, back into his world.

(1st person: Natsume)

_Will she say yes? I know I love her, but if this love will just cause her to die, if this love will just cause misery in her life, I better not dream nor hope that we'll be together. At least, in Ruka's arms, I know, she'll be safe. I'll just promise that I'll be loving her more. Anyways, Love means SACRIFICE._

-end-

While they were walking, there was nothing between the three of them but silence. Mikan, as usual, don't like it so she tried to start a conversation...

"So how'd you find Natsume?" she started to ask Miyuki

"He's fine, It thought he's just grumpy because almost all the girls here seems to like him and his control of alice is good..." she said monotonously

"Oh. Good thing he welcomes you like that! As for me, it's way too different!" the brunette said pondering the first time she met the flame caster

"Ah... so... how about you two?" the raven haired alice ask her curiously

"Were friends... for now..." answered Mikan sheepishly, that makes Ruka blush and Miyuki confused

"So that means..." stammered Ruka, flabbergasted from what Mikan said who smiled at him

"Oh.. here's my room... thank you for walking with me!" said Miyuki and smiled at them

"That's alright... we're friends... right?" ask Mikan while smiling at her. On the other hand, Miyuki stared at her for a moment

"Friends... yes." she answered and bid them goodnight

"I'll be sleeping over with Hotaru tonight, do you mind to walk with me till I get to her room?" said Mikan as shades of red started to appear in his face

"Su..sure..." said Ruka as she wrap her hands around his arms which make him blush more

They walk through the corridors quietly till they reach a special star room...

She knock on the wooden door with the name Hotaru Imai engraved on it. Few students have this priveleged but as for the inventor, she deserve it, not minding the million of dollars was earned just because of her inventions. A camera welcome them, examining the features of the visitors. After the observation, the door opened opened revealing a lady in her night robe looking exhausted.

She started to blush seeing Ruka in her doorstep but quickly return to her usual composture upon seeing Mikan's arms wrap around his.

Ruka on the other hand felt shivers run to his spine upon seeing a pile of his pictures placed on a cabinet near her doorway, probably, the pictures when he and the animals in the farm are playing.

"Ruka, you're coming in or what?" Mikan said as she pulls him inside Hotaru's room

Another bed is placed beside Hotaru's bed where Mikan will be sleeping. It's been a habit for the two best fiends of sleeping over in each other's room every Fridays and Saturdays. Spending special time with each other not just to have their special bonding but to get away from the others even for a moment.

"She's R.N.!" squealed Mikan on Hotaru's ear who's preparing tea for her visitors

"I see..." she said melancholically which bothers Mikan more

"Is there any problem Hotaru?" I don't want to see you like that..." said Mikan worrily

"Nothing. I'm just tired." she said as coldly as she can

"Okay then, if you said so..." Mikan said as she hand the tea to Ruka

"Arigatou." he said as he sips the tea. Right after a few moments, five shutter sounds disturb his ears

"Money." Hotaru said emotionlessly with dollar signs on her lilac eyes as Ruka looks dumbstruck

"Is...this...blackmail...AGAIN!!!" Ruka said furiously and look at Mikan who's smiling slyly

"Ne, Ruka-kun, don't be mad at Hotaru-chan, I requested her to do so , just want some of your pictures of you to be posted on my room..." said Mikan and burst out laughing seeing Ruka's picture who looks like a girl having a tea party with stuff toys.

"Okay, just in your room..." he said sheepishly but upon seeing Hotaru smiling slyly

"Yup. I promise." Said Hotaru as she smirks while flipping the pictures on her fingers

"Just promise it... or else..." said Ruka as he gets something from his pocket – a picture of Hotaru carried by her brother Subaru from being treated from the clinic because of an accident in her lab.

"Where'd you get that?" the raven haired girl said as she walk towards the blonde while carrying her infamous baka gun

"Wow... you look cute here..." squealed Mikan and just a few seconds after, she received three shots from the baka gun which make her fell slightly unconscious

"Baka." she whispered under her breath and points the baka gun onto Ruka's head who quickly hide the picture back into his pocket.

"Hn. You don't want to know your soft side eh? I'm sure that a lot of your stupid fan boys will drool over this picture!" he said teasingly which make Hotaru furiously red.

"Give me that or... else..." she threatened the blonde as she pin the baka gun harder on his head, but as for Ruka, he lowered the baka gun and pull her face closer to him, which make her blush thousand shades of red

"You see, you can't harm this beautiful face of mine..." he whispered to the dumbstruck inventor who quickly push him away and shot him right into his chest but he just ended up laughing seeing her reddening face.

"GO! OUT! NOW!" she yelled from the top of her lungs while Ruka stood up rubbing his chest but still laughing ridiculously.

" See ya around Imai..." Ruka said as he exits her room

"Ne... Hotaru...You're so mean... try to be nice to him..." said Mikan still dizzy

"You mean you will say yes?" she ask trying not to stare at her

"I'm not sure, but I like him though..." the brunette as she look outside the window where she saw the young flame caster at the same spot, dusting off his clothes...

"You're not over him yet, youjo..." she said sarcastically as the nullifier slowly crawl towards her bed

"Hotaru..." she whispered which stops Hotaru from fixing the tea cups on her table...

"Hn..."

"Is four years enough for a wait???"

"Why? Are you tired of waiting for him?"

"Not yet, but got no reasons to wait for more..."

"Is that so?"

"Hai."

"Well, stop waiting... You deserve someone better..." she whispered while Mikan sit up as tears started to crawl down her cheeks

"I deserve someone better??? Bullshit!" she cursed while Hotaru was shock upon hearing her say such a word for the first time

"What's up? That's the truth, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Because he could have been better if... if ...(sob) he tried to... and it could have been me...(sob)... if he wanted too..."she squealed as she burrows her face into her pillow. Hotaru walk towards her and sit beside her best friend...

"Don't let your heart run your life Mikan, Be sensible enough and let your mind speak for itself. Listen not only to your feelings but to reason as well. Always remember that if you lose someone today, it means that someone better is coming tomorrow. It is true that love can wait forever but it's crazy to stubbornly hope for someone who doesn't even care or understand how you feel. You deserve to be happy not in the arms that keeps you waiting but in the arms of someone who will take you now and love you forever..." she said which makes the brunette stop crying. As for the inventor, she lie down immediately to hide the tears that are starting to swallow her back into loneliness

"Arigatou Hotaru... for always being there..." the brunette whispered as she lie down as well, and sleep

(1st person: Hotaru)

_Curse you Hyuuga... Why can't you just feel that she's waiting? Curse you. Curse you. You're the reason why she cries, and now you're also the reason why I cry. Curse You Natsume Hyuuga... If not only because of her, I could've put you to death. Now I have to sacrifice for her... that's it... this love should learn how to sacrifice..."_

_-end-_

♥♫♥

It's already 10:00 in the morning and only a certain brunette is the only one they're waiting for. It's their day to go to Central Town, just to hang out.

Out of the blue, the brunette started to show up and looks exhausted...

"Gomeno... I'm late again!!!" she said and inhaled some air deeply

"Were used to that." the raven haired lad started to talk while the others started to laugh, as for Mikan she just ignore trying her best to not ruin her day

"Where's Ruka? " she ask which make the flame caster look at the blonde walking pass him

"I'm here Mikan..." said the blonde which let out his famous smile to the nullifier

"Ruka! About last night, I change my mind..." she said while Hotaru turn away and Natsume tried to listen to them intently

"Huh? You mean you will..." the animal pheromone said frowning but the brunette peck him on the cheeks which delights him quickly while the place started to heat up...

"Yes. You're my boyfriend now." she said straightforwardly while the others are still flabbergasted on what they were hearing and seeing

"Just yesterday, it was Mochu and Sumire, with the help of Natsume... indirectly I mean... how about you?" Koko asked since he can clearly read what's on the flame caster's mind

"Hotaru..." she answered while their jaws dropped upon hearing the Ice Queen's name

"She... (gulp)... she helped you...(gulp)???" Mochu stuttered

"Oi. The bus is here, better hop on if you want to go..." said the inventor who were sitting comfortably in the front seat..

"Can I can seat with you?" the elemental girl ask Natsume which catches Mikan's attention

"Sure. Why not?" He said while staring at the brunette secretly _"she will not care anyway.."_

"Okay." said Miyuki cheerfully as they all hop on the bus and sit in pairs, as for Hotaru, Youichi sit with him while staring at her

The bus ride is not that long but as for the brunette, the inventor and the flame caster, as if they were riding too long.

**A/N: I love you guys...**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**And sorry for the late update!!!**


	4. Jealousy Has It

**Chapter 4: Jealousy Has It**

They all sit in pairs, from the front row: Hotaru and Youichi, Anna and Tobita, Nonoko and Koko, Mochu and Sumire, Natsume and Miyuki, and lastly, Ruka and Mikan.

The blond is still surprise for what is happening. He just can't believe it, he is now the brunette's girlfriend, his dream girl, every boys' dream girl. He put his gaze on her lovely face whose unsurpassable beauty and her carefree attitude he adorn very much. He love this feeling, the feeling of being complete, the feeling that make him call himself to be the happiest man on earth. He starts daydreaming again, their future, having their own house, their own farm, their own family, well, of course, living with Natsume too…

The brunette is sitting till beside the animal pheromone, thinking deeply of two things – can Ruka make her happy or she just did a wrong decision. She looks at the two people in front of them; the flame caster is quiet as well as the elemental girl. In her eyes, they are just perfect, very perfect to be with each other. She put her stare back outside the window to be lost in her thoughts again. Suddenly, she felt a pair of blue eyes eyeing at her, she blush, knowing that he really give her such attention unlike the other guy, this blushing of hers finally free the blond from his phantasm.

As for the raven-haired fire alice, is still extremely dumbstruck, abstracted from what is happening. He feels like coldness entered his body, a feeling of loneliness, being alone in such a manner that makes him hard to breathe. This caught the elemental girl's attention, bedeviled her from the sudden change. She patted him which at first he ignored. She called out his name, which finally bring him back to his equanimity. He smiled at her, assuring that he's alright.

The violet-eyed inventor's reason to sit in the front row is her last resort to focus her mind on other things, or maybe to share the gloominess of her soul with the demon caster who's staring at the new girl while facing at their direction, kneeling on his sit, as if he know her from some time in the past he just couldn't revoke. He slowly gyrated to sit properly, and then look at her face, he pokes her on her arm to catch her attention, but she was totally absent minded. He pokes her again, now at her cheeks, which make her jerk, while the boy beside her started to laugh heartily, seeing the Ice Queen to be lost in her thoughts for the first time.

Five minutes after, the bus park smoothly and signals them that they already arrive at the Central Town. They all walk out of the bus, guys offering their hands to help them, but it such an unusual thing to do for the braggart flame caster to offer his hand to a girl since for him it is not in his nature to be such a gentleman. As for the brunette, she was aghast upon seeing him do such a thing, fortunately, she saw Ruka offered her a hand, or else she will be caught by her boyfriend eyeing another man.

"So where do we start?" ask Anna who's holding her precious Tobita's hand

"Why don't we go first at…hmmm…" started Youichi but then stopped, turning red, upon seeing a girl about his age, with dreamy emerald eyes and midnight blue curly hair reaching her shoulders. This scene makes the brunette and the flame caster chuckle in unison, which caught the gang's attention and smiled sweetly at the demon caster.

"Oh… is love at first sight?!" Koko said giggling at the sight, and suddenly, an evil spirit poke him at the back which make his sweat drop

"I know her You-chan… wanna know her name???" ask Mikan teasingly which totally catches Youichi's attention immediately

"Wha...what's her name?" stammered the boy

"Her name is… Andou Hana..." answered the brunette which left the boy dreamingly uttering her name

"Andou… You're here…" said Natsume coldly upon seeing the shadow manipulator hand-in-hand with the girl who is happily licking her lollipop

"Waah!!! Tsubasa-sempai! You're here!" squealed the brunette and run towards him open arms – like lovers

"Ne… Mikan-chan! I miss you so much!!!" said Tsubasa who lift the brunette's slender frame, embracing her ever-so-tight which make her boyfriend and her ever-so-possessive admirer throw a deadly glare at him.

"So… are you staying here?" ask the brunette with her arms still wrap around Tsubasa's neck

"Hai. Overnight. Just come by to visit you and Mr. Bear…" answered Tsubasa and free her from his embrace but still have their hands intertwined.

"Oi. You… Girl with lollipop… goes here!" demanded the gray-haired boy which makes the little girl stuck up her nose and ignored the demon caster's invitation

"Stupid, just like Hyuuga…" Tsubasa said which completely registered to Natsume's mind

"What did you say?!" ask Natsume angrily, being pissed in his presence, as balls of fire started to appear in his clenched fist

"Ehem… (as he fake a cough)… mind to let go of her hand for a while?" said the animal pheromone sweetly which make the shadow manipulator to look at him confusingly

"Ne… Why do I have to?" ask Tsubasa as he wrap his arms around the brunette's waist

"Because… I… said so…" he said in a more demanding manner but still calm

"Hn. What if I don't want to?" said Tsubasa teasingly as he pulls the brunette closer to him who started to blush, and somewhat waiting for that certain somebody to speak out

"'Coz she's my girlfriend… did you hear it right?" said the blonde as the shadow manipulator carefully losing his arms around the nullifier

"Is that true Mikan-chan?" whispered Tsubasa as the brunette nods in agreement

"What about that guy'?" he ask again whispering

"Oh… he's a nobody" She whispered back and forced a smile and hold Ruka's hand, leaving her sempai confused

"Why don't you come and we sleep over to Mr. Bear's cabin tonight…" invited Tsubasa as he receives two deadly glares, eight pairs of flabbergasted eyes, and the surrounding's full attention.

"SURE! I'D LOVE TO!" squealed the brunette while everybody were dumbfounded

"I'm coming with you." Said the blonde while the flame caster started to curse under his breathe, trying his best not to get attention, but as far as the mind-reader's concern, he is starting to hold back his laughter but unfortunately, he chortled.

"Hn. What's funny Koko?" ask Nonoko while he gulps as another thought registered his mind

He took a glimpse on the flame caster who's looking at him more pernicious than before. Sweat started to form at his forehead, then his nape, then his whole body which is usually because of the heat radiated by the fire alice. Then, something felt painful into his head, throbbing faster as droplets of salty liquids reach his lips, and his vision started to blur.

"Koko… what's happening to you?" Nonoko ask as she glared at Natsume turn away, she started to fret, good thing, and the mind-reader regain his composure before he loses his balance

"I…I'm alright, just need to rest…" he said but something stops him, it is usual for him, even he's sick thoughts will just show up, thoughts that will involuntarily appear in his mind, was all gone, all gone. He looks again at the stunning beauty that in such a way, full of energy before, now it started to show somber. He doesn't want her to see such grief, so he kisses her on the forehead and lock her from his embrace.

"I told you I'm alright… so please, don't worry too much…" he whispered and releases her slowly

"You… sure?" ask the chemist whose face is still red from blushing

"Yup. I'm just tired…that's all…there's nothing to worry" _I must go to Serina-sensei today… _he said as he thumbs up energetically enough for Nonoko to stop worrying

"_He surely loves me… but it's better if he'll tell me…"_ thought Nonoko as she clasp her hands close to her chest daydreaming when that day comes

"Tch. Snap out of it… Osegawara-san…" cutted Hotaru who's getting more and more irritated, er… jealous upon seeing the animal pheromone insisting himself to go with Mikan to Mr. Bear tonight.

"You two look stupid… very stupid…" whispered Natsume but audible enough for them to hear

"Natsume-kun, better get yourself a girlfriend if you find us getting mushy sometimes… So better go now! Need some rest!" he said as he smile at the fire alice who's getting pissed again

"I want to go with you…" said Nonoko but Koko nods in disagreement

"Okay then, bye!" bid the mind reader and started to walk away.

"So that's it! Mikan-chan, you'll be sleeping over with me in Mr. Bear's cabin, and that's just the two of us! And this guy here will accompany to and from Mr. Bear! I just need some time with you alone!" said the shadow manipulator as the blonde started to grit his teeth signaling his defeat, what can he do, what the brunette wants, that what she'll get.

"Hn. be sure you'll not do anything- yeah I mean anything to her…" said the blonde and grab Mikan away from him as she stomps his feet towards the others

"So it's a deal! Bye now!" said Tsubasa but when he was about to look after for his sister , she's nowhere to be found, little did he know, she was actually grabbed by the demon caster to somewhere they don't know.

"Oh well, I'll better go now, if ever you found them, just tell her to go to Mr. Bear's cabin." Said Andou and wave them goodbye.

"What?! You'll just leave her that way?" shouted Mikan

"She is a tracking alice, and I'm her brother, I'm sure she'll find me in no time." Shouted Tsubasa back and continued walking confidently

"So let's eat…" said the flame caster as he grab Miyuki's hand to the direction of the nearest café named "Café Amore" one of the newly opened café in Central town, best for dates especially for lovers but good for group dates too. _I can't stand this!!!_ He thought as he slows down walking

"_And now… he's holding her hand!!!"_ thought the nullifier as she wrap her arms around Ruka's and follow their direction as everybody started to follow too.

They ate and started a conversation and the topic is mainly about the two new couples. Mochu and Sumire were the first one to talk, their love story fascinate the brunette, knowing that on the past years, she could really see how Mochu develop his feelings towards the cat-dog alice, who doesn't mind him at all. She also started to daydream about the time when she and the flame caster would be together in a relationship, but she quickly snap out of her thoughts when Ruka hold her hand.

"You might all know, that I truly cared for her ever since we were in grade school, so that might be the reason why she finally, in any means, fall in love with me… Am I correct HONEY?" said Ruka which of course, heated the ears of two certain raven haired guys who were actually sitting in front of them, especially when he emphasized that unspeakable word that caught their attention

"Honey? Is that how'll call me? How sweet…" said the brunette acting that she really like it, but deep inside, it really feels awkward.

"_So now she likes him… what's next… need to roast somebody…"_ the flame caster thought, slowly gritting his teeth

"_Does she really got over him that instant?! This is all your fault Hyuuga!!!"_ shouted Hotaru mentally as she raised an eyebrow meaning she's hearing things that disgust her

"_So he don't even react, don't even comment! Natsume! Speak up! I need you to tell something! Please, that I may change my mind!"_ the brunette thought as she stared at the flame caster munching on the donuts for him and for Miyuki

"_She said that calling her honey is sweet… wow… this will be a good start!"_ as the animal pheromone smile dreamingly which catches the inventor's attention again, of course, as she blush seeing those dreamy eyes that curved his lips that will actually melt her heart, and this blushing were seen gradually by the flame caster who leans his head to her

"Oi! What's the blushing for, Imai?!" whispered the flame caster but the inventor just give him a good shot of her beloved-ever-so-infamous-baka-gun V10.2 throwing him outside the widely open door of the resto

"Ne… Natsume-kun! Are you alright?!" ask the elemental girl as she threw a deadly glare to the cunning inventor while running to the injured fire alice with Ruka and Mikan following her

"What's that for Imai?!" shouted Ruka and was about to use his alice to summon that giant mutated yellow bird named Tori to step on that unspeakable lady

"Honey… you better not do that… she's my best friend… remember?" said the nullifier calmly as she can, since Miyuki is actually hugging er… helping Natsume to stand up while his arms are placed or wrap around the air bender's neck.

"What's your problem, you're not the one being hit here anyways." Said the inventor monotonously while her eyes closed, as for Ruka he walk closely to her, this time he let his face brush onto hers, which turn Hotaru's face redder, good thing everybody were overwhelmed on helping Natsume, including the brunette of course

"Do you really want your most disgusted fan boys see such charming picture of your as they call it?" whispered Ruka as he face her again to see her reaction, but he was surprised to see her blushing

"Try doing that, if you want to break up with my **best friend** immediately" she warned him but tints of red on her cheeks are still visible, very visible

"Hn. And what will you do?"

"Well, easy. Since I am Mikan's best friend, she'll believe in everything I will say, and I will tell her any of these two things – you're just a maniac trying to score on her, or you're a gay… convincing… right?! No-gi?"

"Don't you ever dare…"

"You too… don't ever show that picture to anyone, or else, I'll just do the best thing to do- to let the whole academy that you're gay and have all of your gay fans run after you…" she said smiling sweetly er… slyly to him as the thought of gay fans started to run after him

"Okay. We have a deal." He said offering her a hand

"Sure." Agreed the inventor as he and Ruka shake hands _"I swear... I'll never wash my hands…"_

▬♥♥♥▬

Later that night after dinner, the brunette started to pack her things for her sleep over with her greatest sempai as she calls it. She's just so excited, but a thought stops her. The thought that she's just invited to go because her sempai might want to clear some things out, like what happen to her and the other guy, and why did she choose this other guy instead of him. She sighs again… tears started to fall from her porcelain skin as she recalls what happened from their trip in Central Town, Natsume is with Miyuki all the time, and much worse, she's clinging to him like crazy from her point of view (but for other's eyes Natsume was just being a gentleman) and even accompany her back to her room after the trip, which he never did to her.

"I could get over him. Yes I can, and yes I will! Why do I have to think of him anyway? I have Ruka, and he's there, always there for me, but as for him he might be… but does he love me like Ruka does? Hay!!! (She throws herself back to her bed), Oh Kami, I feel like cheating on him already. Mikan, better fix yourself… you don't want to break his heart, right?! So please…"

Then a knock suddenly disturb her from her soliloquy in which she thought was her boyfriend, but as soon as she open the door, the guy who she was thinking a while ago, was already in front of her, looking at her with those crimson eyes rightly staring at her, never taking his gaze away from her hazel eyes, that surely make her blush for a moment.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" she ask at him snobbishly

"Hn. Are you ready?" he asks monotonously and get into her room…

"Hey! Don't be so rude! What are you doing here! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" she shouted but he already grabbed her backpack and get out of her room

"Ruka said that I'll be accompanying you to Andou."

"Wha…what! Where is he?"

"Tsk. Stop shouting, I'm just pushed to do this, since there's just no way I'd like doing this." He shouted and let out a sigh

"Where's Ruka?" she ask again which make him getting more and more pissed

"_Hmmm… please stop looking for him…"_ he thought but he's getting more irritated since the brunette keeps on whining

"_Please Ruka, come her and pick me up, don't want to go with him or else…" _she thought but stomping her feet trying o show him that she really don't like him being there

The truth is he volunteered to accompany her when Ruka was about to tell him that he can't go because of an emergency in the farm, thought it didn't surprise Ruka since he's with Miyuki, but in some ways. He was a bit confused but he agreed to his offer and hurriedly ran to the farm, while thanking him a lot, whilst on the background, fan girls started to squeal and shout their names, as they were about to ran after him and Ruka, thanks to Natsume's flame, and they almost burn out…

"Natsume, Where's he?" she ask again

"(Sigh) he's in the farm, one of the cows got sick so he needs to go there and so why I'm here" he said calmly as he can

"Okay… so I'll be going to Tsubasa-sempai….ALONE" she said and grab her backpack but Natsume hold it firmly making her stumble and fall atop of him

"Hn. It's my responsibility to accompany you to that Andou." He said and the reason he didn't complain for having Mikan fall down on top of her is because he likes it – raging hormones as they call it. She quickly stand up and dusted off her clothes but blushing furiously

"And when did I become your responsibility?! _Tell me your reason Natsume…please"_

"Well, first you are my partner…

"After we entered high school, that partner' thing was disregarded, because I was promoted to three-star student! Remember?!"

"Okay, kinda forgot that, so here's the reason – you are my best friend's..."

"Girlfriend… Is that all?" she said and started to frown

"Hn. What else?! _It's true anyway, Ruka is your boyfriend, and I feel responsible for you…and no matter how much I deny it... i..just want to be with you..."_

"Okay then, shall we go?" she said and lighten up a bit

"Sure." he said and started on walking towards the Northern Forest.

**A/N: **Sorry for not having my thank you list today, it's because there are some readers who are just able to review later than every one else, anyways, I'll try my best to reply on all of your reviews.

Also, sorry for the late update since school is such a big hassle… he he he not really….

Also, I want to commend to some of the writers on pursuing to write even there are few reviews, because, to tell you the truth, I was about to delete this story but stop it since I thought, I better finish what I've started.

Also, I want to thank all of the readers who added me and this story on their favorites list... and to those who added me and this story to their alert list!!!


	5. Hopeless Confessions

**Chapter 5:****Hopeless Confessions**

Two weeks had passed, and yet, those words still rings in his head, words that he somehow he pondered very well. He set his eyes again on the moonlit sky, and imagine the brunette's happy face with gleaming eyes, now he knows how certain he is on how really feels towards her – he loves her, really loves her. He just don't know what will be his next move since his blonde best friend is actually her boyfriend, and yes, its for two weeks, and there's no sign that the brunette doesn't like it. He revived again what happened on that time, which the shadow manipulator just told him something that he never thought he will listened to.

**While they were walking towards that bear's cabin, silence surrounds them. No one between the two of them tried to talk, especially the brunette that is so unusual for her to remain quiet.**

"_**Talk baka…talk…"**_** he thought as he keeps his stare on the grounds trying his best not to eye her beautiful features that will surely make him drool**

"_**Just a few more steps and this will be over."**_** She thought, she just don't want to talk, the fact that she could say something that was not suppose to be said – like her feelings towards him, since she already have a boyfriend, and that's it his best friend.**

**After a minute or so, they heard the shadow-manipulator's voice which caught their eyes to his direction, smiling at them, ever so thankful that she did go there with that fire wielder. **

"_**You're here!"**_** shouted Tsubasa, while giving his sister a lift in his back who are also waving her hands to the two coming towards them. This make the fire wielder's gaze at them, as a pang of guilt hit him as that lurid memory of the death of his sister started to play back in his mind.**

"**Konbanwa! Tsubasa-sempai! Hana-chan!" squealed the brunette as she ran pass the flame caster towards her favorite sempai.**

"**Ne… I thought it's Nogi-kun that will accompany you?" he ask as he put down Hana and gave Mikan a hug, while Natsume have his eye on the little girl giving a peck on the cheek on his beloved nullifier.**

"**Natsume-kun said that there's emergency there in the farm, so Ruka ask him to walk with me here." She explained as a smile plastered on her face. **

**Natsume give the brunette's bag to Tsubasa and started to walk away. Anyway, it's their bonding time, though his feet feel heavy from leaving her behind with that guy; though he knows that he just treat his little girl as his kouhai, no more, no less.**

"**Leaving already?" ask Tsubasa as he walk towards Natsume who continued to walk.**

"**Can't you see?" he said as the shadow manipulator stops him from stepping on his shadow.**

"**Don't be rude…" as he walks closer to him and put his elbow on his left shoulder, and of course, as expected, the fire wielder throw a deadly glare on him, which make him step back.**

"**What do you want?" he ask and let out a sigh as he face him**

"**Wait for a while here, I just need to tell you something…" said Tsubasa as he walk back again to Mikan and Hana and accompany them inside the cabin. The brunette, somehow look back at the confused Natsume, wishing that he stop her and tell something that she really wanted to hear from him.**

"**You will talk to him?" the brunette asks as she stares at him questioningly, afraid that he'll tell him how she really feels.**

"**Hai. Something about missions, to keep him safe." lied the shadow manipulator as he closed the door and walk fast to the almost leaving Natsume.**

"**I told you to wait here." He said demandingly, that stop the fire wielder to his tracks.**

"**What is it anyway?" he said snobbishly, facing him again, surprised that the shadow manipulator save some energy to talk to him like that.**

"**Regarding her…" he started as the fire wielder started to walk away again upon deciphering what will be their topic of their conversation. **

"**What about her?" he ask, and once again, raising an eyebrow as he face Tsubasa. The thought that this guy knows how he really feels towards his baka youjo really pesters him.**

"**When will you tell her?" he asked again, making the fire wielder more irritated than ever. He really doesn't like it when someone just asks him about his personal life.**

"**Tell her what?" he replied again irritated, while the shadow manipulator let out a heavy sigh.**

"**Know what, I really never thought that the Kuro Neko will be this coward to tell how he really feels to someone he calls as little girl…" he said teasingly, but much to his surprise, the sleeves of his shirt is starting to aflame.**

"**Who are you calling a coward?" he said angrily while Tsubasa just smirks seeing him getting pissed.**

"**Who else?" as his surroundings is starting to heat up, but he tries his best not to panic, though droplets of sweats are starting to form on his forehead.**

"**Look, if it is not that important, don't waste my time!" he said gritting his teeth and about to take a step, just in time for Tsubasa to step on his shadow again.**

"**This is just a little friendly tête-à-tête…" he said as calmly as he can while he pats his sleeve to let the ashes go with the wind.**

"**Okay then. Just keep it short." He demanded and lean his back to the nearest tree, while Tsubasa face him and let out another sigh again…**

"**Don't wait for the moment of regret to realize that everything you want and dream of has left you for all the wrong reasons…" he started, this make Natsume finally have his ear on him. He never thought nor ever imagined that he'll be listening to him.**

"**You don't know my situation Andou…" he said as an image of Persona turning the lovely brunette into ashes appeared in his mind**

"**I know." He said flatly as he receive the fire wielder's complete attention on what he's saying**

"**Hn."**

"**The time I was transferred to Dangerous Ability Class really makes my simple life harder than I expected. We both go to missions, and threatened that our loved ones will be harmed once we get too attached to them. We both wait for the moment for the most deadly yet the final mission is given to us to reunite with them again. We both hide the worries every time we go with those people who make our life complete. We both shed blood but still tries to live, hoping that all of this misery be put to an end." Tears started to trickle down his pale face as he reminisces the moments he sacrificed just to make his beloved Misaki safe.**

"**Too much for a speech…" his eyes still pasted on the ground, holding back the tears, trying his best not to show any signs of weakness**

"**But you suffered more Natsume, more than I do. Ever since you're a kid, you've been going on to missions and those deadly extra curricular activities will never leave till they found just the right mission for you to be dead." He stared at his hands, unbelievingly thinking that he actually killed many people just to make every one he loves safe as possible.**

"**Hn…"**

"**Then an idea registered in my mind, on how to live normally as possible." As a smile finally forming at his face which caught the fire wielder's crimson orbs into bewilderment.**

"**What… what is it?" he stammered, hungry to receive his idea**

"**I lay my life on the line. I let Persona and the headmaster signed a contract, a contract that will change my life here in the academy." he said leading the flame caster into amusement but not letting him show it but his eyes are visible for more information that he can get from him.**

"**Spit it out." he compelled him again, as blue flames started to surround the shadow manipulator, signifying that he is determined to know that contract.**

"**A contract telling that I'll go to missions but I'm free to have close relationships without their threats as long as I accomplish all of it." At last, he told him, but the flame caster eyed him skeptically, trying his best to believe what he just heard.**

"**They agreed with that?" he asks monotonously as he stares at him, eye to eye, testing him if he really is saying the truth.**

"**Of course, but first they will give you a mission, and when you accomplished it cleanly, they will sign it immediately. As for the next missions, never ever try to fail them, because if ever you do so, expect that they'll be gone forever." He said warningly to the Kuro Neko who quietly takes a gulp upon hearing his last statement.**

"**You sure with that?" he ask again, his skepticism never leaves him**

"**Hai. Very sure of it." He said authentically which make the fire wielder finally believe him. He eyed him from head to foot, seeing a long scar lining his face, from the ear to his chin, signs of long struggles.**

"**Hn." As he started to walk away, but Tsubasa step on his shadow again**

"**Regarding Persona, he'll be back next week. The news the he'll be transferring to Europe is not true, he was just given a vacation for free. I just don't know how that maniac will enjoy his vacation without someone to pester to. While he's away, try to device a plan on how you will remain alive while accomplishing all of your missions. And as soon as possible, tell HER how you really feel." He said as Natsume gave him a nod in agreement.**

"**Okay then. Just promise me that that idea of yours will work, or else…" threatened the fire wielder as Tsubasa free his shadows from his steps**

"**Remember Koori Hime? She did that, and it pays." He said surely in his words.**

"**Really?" he said as his eyes sparkle in delight, knowing that someone just did that and succeed.**

"**Hai. And she's not the only one." He said assuring him as he started to walk back to the cabin.**

**Natsume started to walk too, as the darkness started to swallow his silhouette. **_**Finally, I can come out into the light.**_

He quickly landed gracefully into the ground and was surprised that Mikan was there, looking shocked on his presence.

"How long have you been here?" she asks and looks at his arm which still stained with blood.

"Why are you asking me? This is my tree." He said sarcastically which hit the brunette who tries to calm herself.

"Oh yeah. Gomeno. But why are you still here late at night. And you're wounded, come here, I'll fix it up." She said concern is clear in her voice. That tickles his ear very much, the urge to embrace her right and then is really difficult for him to not to do so. His best friend's feelings are still important, and he doesn't want to finish their friendship that shortly.

"How will you cure me? As if you know something about medicine." He said teasingly as he waited for a nerve to pop in her head, but surprisingly, she just get a firm hold onto his hand, and started to heal it. He completely forgot that she has the stealing alice, and this healing alice is the first one she acquired from a student expelled form the academy.

"Now, talk." She said sarcastically, whilst Natsume smirks on the fact that she still cares for him. Then there came Miyuki, running hurriedly towards him.

"Natsume-kun, you alright?" ask the elemental girl which easily caught the eye of the fire wielder, as a pang of jealousy hit the brunette but still forced a smile on her. She remembered what she and Miyuki conversed a while ago, some time after dinner.

"**Ne… Mikan-chan, can… can I talk to you for a minute… alone." Stuttered Miyuki as blush started to crept on her cheeks.**

"**Hai. Where?" she asks, as she stops on her track and signals Ruka that she'll be going with Miyuki**

"**Uhmmm… mind to walk with me while we're walking towards the playground?" she asks as she plays with her fingers, hoping that she'll agree**

"**Hai." She said and they started walking.**

**First, there's silence between them, but Miyuki crack the deafening silence as she started their little conversation…**

"**Uhmmm… I think… I like…er... I'm starting to… love…him" she stammered that shocks the brunette**

"**Just as I thought." She said her eyes fixed on the ground, her bangs covering any emotions that she tries to hide.**

"**You know that I…" she stuttered again, as her face started to turn red as a tomato.**

"**Hai. It's obvious." She said as she smiled at her – a force smile. Miyuki blushes more as she saw her reaction, happy that she's good on this kind of conversation. Natsume's predictions were just right, that she'll find herself hallucinated and attracted by that sunny smile of that nullifying brunette.**

"**So, what do you think?" she asks again, which felt like something stabs the brunette's heart deeper.**

"**Tell him, maybe he just feel the same way as you do." Her voice is shaking, but the elemental girl doesn't seem to mind, since her word is just like Howalons when eaten… sweet.**

"**You think so?" she asks again, as her red irises started to show her happiness.**

"**Hai." She said since for her point of view, she always saw him and her looking so sweet, she just don't get it why the others especially Natsume's fans are not that jealous of her. **_**Maybe, they were just meant for each other.**_

"**When do you think I'll tell him?" she asks again, as the wind started to turn their paths into ice, that always happened when she's so worried, excited, and of course, in love.**

"**Why not now?" The nullifier said as she started to freeze on the lowering temperature.**

"**Now?!" she squealed. Her heart starts to beat faster. Her feet started to wobble, which makes her almost stumble, thanks to Mikan, she caught her hand.**

"**Hai. When will you tell him anyway? When you're already 50 years old or older?" she said jokingly just to crack her soul out to loneliness again.**

"**You've got a point." she said happily and skip like the brunette as they found a vacant swing.**

"**Uhmmm... He's out on missions, right?" she ask as she sits also at another vacant swing**

"**Hai." She said flatly and then returned to her usual emotionless face. It never get away from his mind, that there are a lot of possibilities that Natsume really like her, and Mikan, also likes him. She just doesn't know why they did not end up together.**

"**It's his third mission this week, right?" she asks again, now, worry is obvious in her face.**

"**Hai. Just too much for him." She replied, her eyes fixed on the brunette's fair face.**

"**Can I ask you a favor?" she asks again, this brought the elemental girl's full attention.**

"**Sure. Anything." She said.**

"**Please, always take care of him. He's too deep in the darkness, and I know, you're the only one who can help him to walk back into the light. Natsume, is a good friend, and one of my closest too, I don't want to see him sulking alone in the oblivion. We all did our best just to let him enjoy his life, and I think the only one missing is none other than YOU."****She said flatly, while all of her words were completely registered in her mind. Taking every word bit by bit, probing into it, and making sure that she really understands it well.**

"**Uhmmm… me too, I have a favor." She said as the brunette's gleaming eyes fix on hers.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Will you help me tell my feelings to him?" she asks as that imaginary brunette fully had gotten its way through her heart.**

"**Su... (gulp)..Sure!" she said boldly as she can.**

"Of course I'm alright!" said the fire wielder as he hid his wounded arm away from Miyuki's eyes.

"What's that Natsume-kun?" she asks again, worriedly.

"What?" he said, while he saw the brunette taking a step back.

"You're wounded!" Miyuki squealed which caught Natsume's attention again.

"Ah… Don't worry, I'm alright already." He said assuring her with a small smile that totally caught the brunettes hazel orbs.

"I'm leaving now Natsume, still have to go Ruka!" she said which make Natsume hit with jealousy but didn't let it show to them, of course, Natsume is Natsume.

"It's half past midnight, Mikan! You're still going to his room?" he ask, and it caught Mikan's ear upon hearing him say her name completely and clearly.

"Hai. He said that he will give something to me like a gift." She said as she run away, tears started to fall down her cheeks, mixed feeling swallow her, he called her name but he seems to like that Miyuki. She stops and hides herself to the nearest tree, just to hear their conversation clear enough.

Truth is, Ruka is in the farm, doing his daily check-up with the cow that's been sick for a long time. She just made an excuse just to fulfill her promise to Miyuki.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks monotonously, since her sudden leave make him just irritated.

"Uhmmm… actually, I ask her to help me…" she said hesitatingly

"To help you? To do what?" he ask confusingly

"Uhmmm… Natsume… you see…. (gulp)… I found myself… liking you… but then, I was certain, very certain that I do love you. Do you love me too?" she said as she close her eyes tightly, hoping that she will hear the words that she wanted to hear. Then she felt his hands placed on her shoulders, she opened her eyes, making it as beautiful as ever, looking at him dreamingly. At the farther side, their the brunette, keep her eyes closed ever so tightly, crossing her fingers, wishing that he won't say that word that she wish he would tell to her.

"You love me?" he flatly ask looking at her- crimson met crimson.

"Hai. You?" she asks again waiting for his answer.

"Of course I do…." He said but was about to continue his sentence, Miyuki hugs him so tight that he didn't manage to tell her what he meant. As for the brunette, it completely registered in her mind. She ran as fast as she could towards the ladies' dormitory, never minding that her tears were falling endlessly. She was hurt, very hurt that she don't know how will she react on that time. She heard enough, enough to solidify her decision that she was better with Ruka, who truly loves her, who truly cares for her.

"Miyuki, I'm not yet done." He said flatly, as Miyuki release him from her embrace. It stops her, the thought that he just love her as a friend makes tears started to crawl down her beautiful features.

"I love you as a sister, nothing more. I'm sorry." Natsume said melancholically upon seeing Miyuki crying.

"Oh. At least I know what you really feel." She said lighting up a bit. Natsume wipe off her tears by his thumb, and hug her again.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of some one from my past." He said which make Miyuki understand why he act soft unlike to any other girls except her and Mikan.

"You love her right?" she cutted as he release her from his embrace.

"You know?" he ask again, now, his animal pheromone best friend were walking pass to them, but stop as he saw the two familiar silhouette having a little conversation. Listening intently on what they were talking about, and come closer but manage to hide away from their eyes.

"Hai. It's obvious, every time they got mushy, the place started to heat up. Thanks for my alice, or else, you'll find everybody roasted except you." She said as she chortled. This amuse Natsume, seeing her back to her usual self, though he knows how is it to get dumped, especially by him. The images of ladies crying after they dumped them all started to reappear in his mi9nd. Good thing, Miyuki is one selfless person.

"But she's taken." He said flatly, returning his gaze back at the moonlit sky.

"But it's never too late to tell her." She said as she puts thumbs up as she saw his face starting to frown.

"I know. I'll tell her tomorrow." He said authentically.

"You must. Before you run out of time." She said as another tear trickled down her face which she quickly wipes just to hide her sorrow. As for the blonde who's still eavesdropping on their conversation, he was definitely getting angry, angry to himself and to Natsume. He doesn't know why his best friend does that to him, to let him hurt him that way. He quickly walks away, while gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

▬♥♥♥▬

The brunette started to run to her room, upon seeing her watch that it is already 7:25, and five minutes more, she'll be totally roasted by that Jinno-sensei.

"Gomeno!" she shouted as she reaches to her classroom, and waiting for someone to scold her but no one did. Instead, she just heard laughter crowding the whole classroom. She opens her eyes and receives Hotaru's shot from her infamous baka gun.

"No sensei?" she ask as she ignore the pain she receive from that head shot. This completely disturbs Hotaru as she receives a death glare from Ruka who's walking towards the brunette.

"Narumi-sensei told us that there will be no classes today." He said as she picks up the brunette as his eyes fix on the flame caster's reaction.

"Oh. So why are you still here? Let's go have a picnic!" she said cheerfully as she saw Miyuki walking towards her.

"Mikan-chan, arigatou." She whispered as Mikan nods while holding back her tears. Her adorable face started to show sadness which she quickly hide upon seeing Ruka eyeing at her.

"Okay then, let's go." Ruka said firmly, which make the brunette look at him confusingly. He grabs her out of the classroom, which shocks everybody from what they saw – Ruka is angry.

"Wait. I want to talk to her." Natsume stop, he don't like the sight that Ruka is grabbing her forcefully.

"Hn. Okay." Ruka said, giving him a death glare. A glare that Natsume never imagined that he'll do

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume ask his best friend, but all he receives is silence and a forced smile.

"Come on now." Natsume said as he grabs the brunette hastily to the Sakura tree.

"_Getting too possessive of someone you don't own – a side effect of loving too much and receiving too little."_ A thought that suddenly came into his mind, and as suspected, it is from Koko. He glared at ferociously which make Koko shock from his sudden reaction.

He runs toward the Sakura tree while he just ignored that brunette's whining. Then they reach their favorite spot. That tree sure has lots of memories, that only the two of them are involved. He chooses the tree to be his spot for his confession to make her remember every moment that they have with each other before she became Ruka's girlfriend.

She lean her back flatly on the tree's trunk, panting, and breathing heavily. She glared at Natsume deadly as she can since it's really early in the morning and she still feels light headed since she didn't sleep that enough last night.

"What now Natsume?" she ask snobbishly as she let out a sigh.

"How are you and Ruka?" he asks boldly, hoping to receive a negative answer.

"What do you mean?" she asks as if she don't know what he meant.

"I mean, do you love him?" he asks straightforwardly.

"It doesn't mean that I am in a relationship with another guy, it's not because I love him, it's because you're not there to catch me if I fall." She said melancholically

"When you thought I wasn't there to catch, it was because you never gave me a chance. You've never reach the bottom, you've already grab a branch." He said boldly, again, hoping that she'll tell him what he's been hungry to hear from her for more than three years.

"Hn. Confessing?" she asks sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asks again, confused from her reactions.

"Look, we were not ten year olds. I'm not as dense as before, I do love you still but have no reasons to pursue. I know that Ruka will make me happy and you will just toy with my feelings." She said flatly and leaves, as the fire wielder was left behind, dumbstruck.

**A/N:** Gomeno for the late update!!! The assignments are just too good to pester me off!!!

-


	6. Her Best Friend's Feelings

**Chapter 6****: Her Best Friend's Feelings  
**

He stayed there for a while, watching the brunette's figure fade away. He tries to straightened up and decide what's the next thing to do. Follow her, what for? Yes, it came to his senses, he was dumped, something he never thought he'll ever experience. He sit down again, leaning his back flatly onto the tree. His eyes are blank, mainly because of mixed emotions. He look up at the sunny sky, remembers her again, that smile that will always give him the best reasons to stay in this prison a.k.a Gakuen Alice. He stared again at his hands, the hands that did everything for her, yes, for her love. It started to pound faster again, his heart that was once just that empty, that is just so numb before that baka youjo came.

Tears, he feel that his visions were blurred by these stupid tears.

"_Why?" _he thought as he wipes his wet face by his calloused hands

"_Why? Did I do something wrong?! To lose her that way!"_ He just can't comprehend what is happening. All he knows is that he did everything…_yes everything…_

"_I shouldn't have told her…"_ but Miyuki just told him to do so. Why? Because she thought that the brunette loves him that much that she won't be able to do something that would hurt him, but she just did.

"MIKAN SAKURA, MIKAN SAKURA, TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, NOW." He heard the secretary talks to the microphone, her name rang into his ears gain, yes, and another and much deeper stab was felt onto his chest.

"_I thought you love me that much? Then why didn't you wait?" _ yes and why isn't she that patient?

"_You run out of reasons to love me? Is making my life a bet just to make you safe as always is not enough for you to have a reason to love me…even more???"_ he hit the grassy floor as hard as he could, trying to feel physical pain to ease this.. this pain that slowly killing him…

"Natsume…" as a shadow covered him for a moment. He knew that voice, very well. He wipes again the tears that almost covered his face for a while. He looks up again, seeing the animal pheromone guy, his best friend looking at him, neither with jealousy nor concern, just staring at him blankly.

"What?" he snaps, trying to hide any signs of weakness by putting on his stoic mask again.

"Why?" he whispered softly, but as for Natsume, his senses are just enough for him to hear. He tries to evade from his stare, embarrassed that h just did that in his girlfriend.

"What…do …you mean?" he said slowly as possible, he knows that in any moment from now, it will be much painful than being hit by a thousand of bullets.

"Just as I thought, you're just lying to me…" he continued and breaths out a heavy sigh

"Lying? What do you mean?" his voice impassive as ever.

"I thought you are my BESTFRIEND? Then why did you…why didn't you just let me know beforehand!!! That you like her… no love her… more than I do!" he shouted, as he tries to breath normally as possible. He wants to punch him, kick his ass for letting him hurt that way. His fist clenched, his face reddening furiously.

"There's no point on talking about this crap!" he shouted back, his crimson eyes met turquoise ones. Finally, he feels like his heart beats slower than before. He stood up and was about to walk away…

"CRAP! What do you mean CRAP?! You always do everything for her Natsume! I can get over her anyway, anytime soon, if you just let me know, you could have been her boyfriend instead of me, at least, you'll be happy…"

"I told you! There's no need to talk about this!" he growled louder, his eyes shows how desperate he is, how empty he had become.

"Why?! TELL ME WHY!" he said as he grab Natsume by the collar, his other hand free. He pushes him strongly against the tree's trunk, while the Kuro Neko winced in pain.

"BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES YOU OVER ME!!! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!!!" he shouted back again. His tears started to fall endlessly on his pale cheeks. Ruka's grips tighten even more, while he punches the Sakura tree just near Natsume's face. His hands started to bleed but he didn't mind the pain.

"And why's that?" he ask him, hoping that he'll get a reasonable answer. Natsume's eyes evade his, as he breathes slowly, trying to pull all the ideas back into his mind.

"Is there any other reason? She loves you!" he shouted albeit the pang of jealousy really hit him hard enough to shatter his heart into pieces. Ruka's grips slowly loosen until he's free again from his grip. Natsume slowly slump his body down again to the grassy floor, as those stupid tears didn't seem to stop from falling.

"Is that true? Or are you lying to me again!?" he ask again, maybe because the feeling is awkward.

"I'm telling you the truth." He said as he close his eyes and tried to breathe calmly

"If that's so, I'll let you pass this time, because if ever you did lie to me, you'll know what will happen… Natsume…" the blonde said warningly as he offers him a handkerchief to wipe off his tears away.

"Yeah right." He muttered, as he accept the hanky that Ruka offered him.Then he sat beside the fire wielder and they both look at the sunny sky, the blonde picturing the lovely nullifiers face, while Natsume tries not to think of her but tries to calm his self.

"_I shouldn't learn how to love…"_ he thought as he stand up and was about to walk away when…

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred on the third floor of the Middle School Building. The blonde stand up and look on the place where the loud sound came from. His calm eyes turned into shock ones when a thought registered into his mind, the third floor, the laboratory is there.

"Imai." He whispered, worry is obvious in his voice

"What?" the Kuro Neko ask trying to understand what the blonde means

"Imai, she's in there!" said Ruka as he felt his feet run quickly towards the building whilst the fire wielder followed him at that instant.

The other students were still shock from the sudden explosion. Slowly, they crowded the building's entrance as they tried their best to come out the building. Panic is evident from their faces, but as for the two lads, it seems that there will be no other way than the entrance to get in. Then they saw their class representative…

"Tobita-san! Where's she?" ask the blonde wearily

"She's still there, but we didn't manage to go up since the teachers said that we should not go!" as the illusionist explain almost shouting at them.

"Tch. Mikan?" he asks again, since he didn't hear the announcement a while ago.

"She's in the headmaster's office! And probably, she might not hear the explosion since the headmaster's room is made out of soundproof walls." Tobita shouted again but their talking was distracted when Anna butted in, she looks weary, much worse than during the explosion.

"Anna-san! Why?!" Ruka ask again, as he ran towards them to converse much clearer.

"Hotaru-san, she's inside the laboratory, I thought she already got out the lab but she go back again to get some of her stuffs!" said Anna as she started to cry.

"The others? Koko and Nonoko, Sumire and Mochu and Miyuki, where are they?" ask Natsume again, a thought hit him – the AAO – they might be here.

"We're alright Natsume-kun!" as a voice echoed from behind him, and saw Miyuki waving her hand at him, though she's slightly panicking. Koko and Nonoko saw them too so they ran hurriedly towards the group. The other students are still blocking the entrance.

"Miyuki!" exclaimed Natsume and ran towards her. He hugged her tightly as tints of red slowly crept onto her beautiful face.

"Natsume-kun, I'm alright. Don't worry." Said Miyuki as she is slowly freed from Natsume's embrace, then she eyed somebody again, Sumire and Mochu.

"So you're all alright!" squealed Sumire as she hugs the other girls seeing them safe.

"Uhmmm… guys… where's Ruka?" cutted Mochu since the blonde animal pheromone was nowhere in sight.

"He's inside." Said Koko, but confusion is in his voice.

"Are you sure?" ask Natsume "_Ruka, what the hell are you doing?"_

"Ha… Hai." Koko answered as another jolt of pain hit his head which makes Natsume's focus shifted to him. It's almost two weeks that Koko is experiencing such pain. He decided to take care of them first so he asks them to go in a much safer place.

"You stay here, I'll follow Ruka…" ordered Natsume but he was stop by Koko. His grips are strong enough for him to stop on his tracks.

"You stay here." demanded Koko while he started to shout in pain again. His head really hurts, he let go of Natsume's hand as he curl up trying to be at ease.

"Koko…." said Nonoko and Sumire in unison, since the mind reader's face started to wet because of tears

"Okay then, we better bring you to the clinic before it gets much worse." said Natsume as he demanded Mochu to lift him. _Ruka, please be safe._

The place is full of smoke. He puts on the hanky on his nose as he crawls down the floor to have enough clean air to breathe. The smoke almost blinded him; fortunately, he saw the inventor's unconscious body whose face almost white because of lack of air.

He looks around to make sure that the path he's taking is safe. He took off his coat to cover his head and to clear his path from the broken shards of the inventions. He noticed that Hotaru has something behind her back, and look at it, the bag is empty. It looks like that Hotaru was beaten since the purple-eyed unspeakable lady have a slight bruise on her cheeks, and her lips are bleeding.

"Imai! Wake up!" he said as he taps her on the shoulder, but it's no use, she is totally unconscious. Being a man that he is, he covered her with his coat and lift her on the most comfortable way that he knows, bridal style.

He stand up and scan the room again, as he heard another electric wire sparks, but he felt something weird. Apart from the bruises that Hotaru got, there are also some footprints leading to the window. He shifted his gaze to the lady she's carrying, she really looks hurt so he tried his best to run safely and quickly as possible towards the exit, but was then stopped when he heard other footsteps.

"Who's there?" he ask loudly. _Maybe somebody is still here, but that's impossible, they all got out of the building already._

He placed Hotaru right under the sturdiest desk he could see, then he started to walk around the room but stop when he felt like he bump on something.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, an invisible barrier stop him, then saw a familiar figure who seems to be busy doing on something that he didn't manage that someone is there. He quickly hid himself behind the closet nearest to him as he saw the man with dark blue hair and gray eyes who's packing up something into the back. The things that he's packing up are jewel-like stuffs, mostly earrings. He shifted his gaze to the inventor's body.

Live wires started to spark again, signifying that every moment later on, a fire will surely be happening or much worse, another explosion. He quickly run to the inventor's unconscious body as quietly as possible, then as soon as he reaches her, he lift her up again, and run quickly and quietly, trying his best not to caught attention from the familiar guy he just saw. Why the hell did he just forget that guy's name???

He slowly saw the exit, and finally the sunlight crept over to his skin, he didn't stop from running till he saw his self that she's already on the infirmary. There he saw Natsume and the gang, and the brunette's thankful teary-eyed face, welcoming him.

"Ruka." He heard that stern voice, he felt the blazing heat in the room as soon as he make contact to the crimson eyes of his flame caster best friend.

"What?!" He ask, but soon fell down unconscious, the nurses, and Subaru attended the two unconscious bodies and placed them into the hospital beds and puts on the oxygen masks.

"Will she be alright? Onii-san???" the nullifier asks wearily, her tears falls down like there's no tomorrow, and calling Subaru in such a way, makes her feel calmer.

"Of course, Imooto-san. She'll be alright, because you'll help me heal her. Right?" said Subaru monotonously, as he taps Mikan's shoulder in assurance

"Hai. How about Ruka? Huh? Will he be okay?" ask the nullifier again, seeing them on that condition really makes her really worried.

"Of course, he will." Said Subaru as he started to attend to his sister, checking for any signs of injuries, but just like what Ruka saw, he clenched his fist when he saw Hotaru's face bruised.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" ask Mikan again as she walk towards Hotaru

"Look." He said melancholically as Mikan stare at Hotaru's face for a moment, and being the loud mouthed girl that she is, she started to shout in anger.

"What the heck happened to her!!!" her voice full of rage as she caress her best friend's face slowly. She then shut up later when she heard that the headmaster was there walking towards the raven-haired girl.

"Where's Hotaru Imai?" asks the headmaster as he scanned the whole emergency room

"She's here. Why?" asks the medic on his boss

"Hn. Does she have it all?" ask the headmaster as he have his way clear to the inventor's body

"What?" he asks again irritatingly. _He didn't even care how she's doing…_

"The alice control devices, I know you know it." He said sternly.

"Oh. I don't know, because she was brought here by Mr. Nogi." he said impassive as usual

"Tch. Report to the office when she's already awake." commanded the headmaster and left the room, while his bodyguards tailed along the way.

"Hn." was all he could say as he let out a heavy sigh

"Don't mind him, onii-san. He's worried too." Said Mikan letting out a smile assuring him

"You've read his mind?" ask Subaru amazed from what his sister's best friend's capabilities.

"Hai. I just have this alice a while ago, the moment that he called me." Said Mikan as she continue to comb with her hand her best friend's raven locks.

"Okay then, you can rest now." said Subaru, trying to sue her away without hurting her feelings. He just wanted to have some time alone with Ruka and Hotaru, and that's it for his own reasons.

"But, I want to stay here, with them." Squealed Mikan, but just receive a death glare from the medic, but then one of the gang talk to her.

"Koko, he's also here." butted the flame caster, which make the nullifier shifted her gaze towards him.

"Why?" she asks monotonously and trying her best to evade his crimson eyes who's carefully staring at her.

"Headache. Severe headache." He said flatly, which confused the brunette. Sometimes, she just saw him tucking his head with his hands whenever he felt head aches, but didn't get it why he seems to be like that for 14 days consecutively.

"Hmmm… Nonoko-san, did he told you something?" she ask, concern is evident on her voice. _Surely, something is happening._

"No. He doesn't even want to talk to me about it, he said that he's alright and just tired." she said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Okay then. We better talk to him when he can manage to speak…" said Mikan as she started to walk outside the room, but then stop

_Ruka… Why?_

The nullifier turns around to check if her best friend talk or move, but she's still unconscious, and then…

_Please tell me…_

She looks again at Hotaru, but she's not awake, but she's just so sure that that voice is Hotaru's.

"Mikan-san, is everything alright?" ask Tobita, seeing her walk and then stop bothers them

_I love you Ruka… but you love Mikan… what can I do? Sacrifice…_

She heard her voice again, but she nods to answer Tobita assuring him that she's alright…

_Ruka… thanks for saving me… I'll treasure this moment forever…. I promise.. I'll get over you sometime…_

She stops on her tracks again. Now she realized that she's reading Hotaru's mind, but how? She's unconscious!


	7. It's Just That

**A/N: **Gomen for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I write it.

Legends: **Flashbacks**

_**Thoughts in a flashback**_

_Thoughts_

Just Normal

**Chapter 7:**** It's Just That**

She woke up, her head do feel hurt. She then caressed her face only to find herself wincing in pain. She tilted her head from side to side only to see her brunette best friend sleeping soundly, probably tired on what just happened. Wait, what just happened, all she knows… is nothing. That's new, she, the one of the most hailed genius in the academy, didn't know what just happened to herself. She sat down carefully not to wake up her best friend. Her eyes scanned the room only to see that someone awake, and then it hit her – why is HE there?

"Oh, so you're awake already…" he voiced almost a whisper, but much to the inventor's despair, she felt her cheeks burned into shades of red, in which she quickly hide from those long bangs of hers.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" she said in the most impassive tone she can, probably because, that blonde man, is actually trying his best to catch her violet orbs, maybe waiting for her to say something, and as far as she is concerned, she doesn't know what is it.

"Whew, so much for saving you." He said as sarcastically as ever, but still trying his best not to wake up his girlfriend.

"Hn. _Save me?_" that silence do irritate the blonde, well; he didn't even know why he just did that from that evil blackmailer of his.

"Look, do you want me to tell you the whole story?" he ask her monotonously, crossing his arms right to his chest as he walks slowly beside the bed of the raven-haired lady. He raised an elegant eyebrow, signifying that he is waiting for an answer.

"Do what you want." she said spiritlessly, what else she could say; she really didn't even know what did happened. _Just tell me Nogi!_

"Okay, remember an explosion?" he started, probably, he wants to take this piece by piece, and for her to understand that she did owe him her life.

"Explosion?" now she's asking confusingly. _Wait, did he say explosion? Right! But why?_

"Yes EXPLOSION. The laboratory exploded and everybody came rushing out the building. Anna thought that you're already out but the truth is, you were left behind and was hit by that somebody…" he said ponderously as he cup his chin and eyed that unspeakably lady who quickly switch her gaze and stared at her best friend still sleeping at the moment.

"Okay, then…" she said sarcastically, she really doesn't like it this way. Her ego is really affected being saved, especially by him, whom she blackmailed for about seven years already, and maybe because of that, she just found herself having a crush to this…this bishounen.

"I went there to the laboratory, and ha! You're knocked out! Well, with the looks of it, you fell unconscious." He said poignantly as ever, which make the inventor started on trying to remember what really happened, the fear that this guy is just goofing around just to know her weakness, and have revenge on her, that thought makes her gulp. Then she looks at those aqua eyes, and yes, he's telling the truth. _And now I owe him something! Argh!_

"Knock out. I was knocked out?" she asks him, now her purple orbs met his turquoise ones. Now she believes Sumire, that his eyes are dreamy, way too dreamy to make you fall, and her heart ached again, because she must not feel something like that especially to this guy because HE IS HER BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!

"Yes, and I saw somebody getting some stuffs from your bag, something like earrings and rings." He said thoughtfully, not taking away his eyes from hers, searching her if ever she can remember something, and yes she did. She closes her eyes, telling that she did remember something.

"Yutaka Kitsuneme. He is Yutaka Kitsuneme, the one with dark blue hair and gray eyes, right?" she ask him, as she massage her temples to ease the head ache she's starting to feel on trying to remember on what had happened.

"Hai!" he said and smiled that that name finally registered his mind that he knows now who that guy was. "Good, you remember!"

"You said that he took some of my stuffs right?" now, she's talking like the boss again, interrogating and irritating the blonde guy at the same time, what can he do anyway? She's the boss – period.

"Hai." He said melancholically, as he eyed the bruises that she got from the explosion. _Does someone hit her? And Yutaka, why is he there?_

"Hn. Well then, looks like he really knows what to do on my inventions in case of emergency." She said flatly as she lie down again, very carefully. This made the blonde heated up again because…

"How rude, just a little thank you won't do you any harm Imai." He said sarcastically as ever, that made the Imai prodigy to sigh, hesitating to do such a thing – especially thanking him.

"Hn. Arigatou." She whispered, but it all enters the animal pheromone guy's mind. He smirks, and the inventor saw it, now, she knows why she hesitated on doing so, since seeing him like that would only mean that she didn't now, for now, what's going inside his head.

"Oooh… The Ms. Hotaru Imai aka Ice Queen aka Techno-prodigy is saying thanks to me!" he said but not that loud since the fact that his girlfriend is soundly asleep, and seeing him mocking her best friend will surely make his ears bleed or worse – she won't hesitate to break up with him, and that's not a very good consequence.

"Hn. Look, if you won't do any good here, go away." Yes, she said it coldly as possible and that hit him. Why? That cold voice, it's usual for her, it's in her nature, but why is it that as if there's something inside that... that answer. _Hn. Just as I thought…_

"Okay fine, looks like I'm pissing you off already ha! Good thing that baka gun of yours is not here." He said jokingly, trying to lower the tension that he's feeling.

"I want to go to sleep. Shut up." She said coldly again, closing her eyes tightly and yes, forcing herself to sleep, even though she didn't want to, why? Why not, she love the feeling of him and her alone even her baka best friend is there, she's asleep, so there goes the same idea, right?

"(yawn) Oh, Hotaru! You're awake!" squealed the brunette, as her best friend let her be hugged. She misses that anyway.

"Oi baka! You're hurting me…" She said monotonously, since the brunette's face did brush to her bruise and it hurts. This make the brunette stop the hugging scene and sit upright. She look straightforwardly at her, looking at her purple orbs, trying to percept something, just that something but she couldn't even remember.

"Hotaru –chan, I miss you very much, and seeing you (sob) like this…" now she started to cry, Indeed, it's been two weeks that the inventor have the very best excuses just to make her best friend to go with that blonde guy named Nogi Ruka have some time together – alone, or maybe, she just don't like the feeling of being hurt.

"Miss me? Why?" she ask her innocently, letting out a small smile that she just show foe very few people, namely, Mikan Sakura and her brother Subaru Imai,

"Woo… Did she smile?" interrupted the almost out-of-place brunette's blonde boyfriend, but instead of an answer… he heard a stomach grumble.

"I'm hungry…" whined the brunette while caressing her tummy signifying that she's really that hungry.

"Okay, I'll go out and get some food in the café, wait me…" before he could finish his sentence, the brunette dashed out the room. _What the????_

"Oi! Honey! Wait!" he shouted, but that's enough for him to receive glares from the nurses walking across the corridor, but the good thing is, she answered him back…

"The headmaster!!! I must go to his office right away! Please take care of Hotaru-chan, HONEY!!!" the brunette yelled as if there's no tomorrow and much worse, he's left behind that… that… lady.

"That Baka." Hotaru whispered while she hugs a pillow, she let her eyes gaze at the full moon peeking through the window, till she lost herself into her own thoughts.

_Everything was all right..  
Everything was fine...  
And then you came in...  
The look in your eyes...  
The way you touch my soul...  
Something that I will never...  
Get myself in control..._

"Imai-san! What do you want to eat?" he started to ask which startled the inventor and get out of her trance. She found herself staring at him; surely, those blue orbs had gotten into her. He walks towards her to hear whatever she's saying.

"I don't want to eat." She said calmly. She like his presence, no, love his presence.

"You must eat, Imai." He said worriedly, he doesn't want his precious ears bleed later on. He must take care of her.

"Get anything that you want Nogi." She said calmly, and lost in her own thoughts again.

_I never thought that I will fall...  
Fall from those smiles...  
Fall from those stares...  
Fall from those words...  
Words that makes my life whole..._

"Okay then, I'll go get some crab meats. I know you like them, and maybe, I'll eat the same too." He said adoringly. Whether he like it or not, he will stay with her until Mikan come back and save her to this prison.

"Hn."was all she could say but deep down…_Thank you_

_Now, I'm struggling with my feelings,  
and I don't now what to do,  
whether to stop this foolish act,  
or just follow this stupid heart,  
_

"Uhmmm… Imai... I think I'll better call the nurse for you." He said as he swung the door slowly but stopped…

"Nogi. Why?" she started to asks, hoping that she could hear the words that her heart is aching for. She felt like crying but she tried to hold back those tears.

"Why what?" he ask, confusion is in his voice. _What does she mean?_

"Why did you… (Inhales deeply) why did you… (inhales deeply) why did you go and save me?" she stammered which causes the blonde to walk closer to her.

"Well, if we lose you, Tobita-san would no longer have somebody to ask about Jinno-sensei's lessons." He chuckled but stopped when Hotaru shifted into fetal position. _Oh I see, I think she needs something serious. This girl really doesn't know how to have fun – normally._

"Answer me." She demanded but calmer than Ruka thought. She started to cover her head with the blanket, making sure that her face will be out of his sight, since the tears will start to fall sooner.

"Okay, life wouldn't be fun without me to chase around and without someone to ruin my day. Plus, I don't want to see my precious honey crying because she lost a …uhmm… a dear friend." He answered, though the first statement was really said poignantly.

"I see…" she whispered but he heard it clearly. He turn's again facing the door and sighed…

"You are my girlfriend's best friend, so you are also in my responsibility. "he said coolly, that's true anyway, though the inventor do have lots of fan boys in the academy, nobody will dare to go in that building, since in any moment it might have another explosion, or worse, the building will collapse, so no matter how much the inventor deny it, he is indeed her hero.

"Okay then. Go get some food." She ordered, trying her best to hide that weakness he's bringing on her. As soon as she heard the door lock's clicked, she hugged her pillow tighter. Now, those tears that threatened on flowing started to crawl down her cheeks, only to find herself that for the first time in her life, she could feel pain because of love, because of him.

She cried and cried, his images would just not get out of her mind. No matter how much she tried to forget those words that he reasoned out, it will not leave her head.

_I'm just her girlfriend's best friend. Okay then, better to get over you sooner or else, I'll regret the consequence._

She stopped crying, smiling to herself that she did succeed, succeed that his images started to blurry. She's indeed good on controlling her emotions, but then, she heard someone from the outside, someone talking, no shouting… and it's already 8:00 in the evening, visiting hours are already done.

"Well, well, well, Looks like the famous Kuro Neko was dumped by that little girl huh…" his voice cold, something that will make you shiver down the spine. The inventor saved some of her strength that make her go to the window, and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, she's a first-class blackmailer, so she's good on eavesdropping, especially, when the infamous Kuro Neko and his best friend are the concerns.

"Shut up." The fire wielder grunted, crossing his arms above his chest, acting like he's not affected.

"So, the contract, what will we do about that?" the evil sensei ask as he face Natsume's. This made the raven-haired girl to twitch and makes her think. _Contract? What does he mean?_

"I'll do whatever I've written on it, just do what I've written on it and I'lll do mine. So if you won't give me any missions today, go." He ordered, his voice is stern, but melancholy is evident. How could he stand the fact that the girl he loved the most, the girl he'll surely risk everything even his life, just dumped him. Yes, truth surely hurts.

The sensei started to land gracefully on the ground, while leaving that famous evil smirk pasted on the poor lad's mind. Then the flame caster sensed another presence, which he really knows very well, since the glimpse of his best friend shivering because of anger of losing his dignity would not make him forget that girl's presence. He walk closer, till he heard soft ruffling sounds, signifying that the girl already got back on the bed. Him, being him, he jumped in the half-closed window, which shocked the inventor but still remained her calm demeanor.

"Oh, so you're alone eh?" he ask, smirking at her, the fact that the girl is defenseless because of her injuries, will make his cautious nature to calm for a moment.

"What do you want?" she started to ask, but the flame caster didn't mind her, but he look at the pillow, and it's wet. He smirks again.

"You've been crying ha?" he said sarcastically, he is confused, the Ice Queen cried?

"Go away." Now she's dictating orders, much to her dismay, he didn't even step back. Now this is what you call dilemma, meaning, every wrong move will surely make her dead meat. She's defenseless.

"I see… you're in love with my best friend huh?" the most hated subject of the inventor started to arose. Her, being the smarter one, won't allow to be outwitted by the other genius.

"Look who's talking? Well, well, well, as if you're not in love with mine too?" she said smirking, while he steps aback. She's really good in imitating Persona, no, she's like Persona – evil.

"Oh my, changing the topic huh?" he asked though he knows that every single mistake that will come out from his mouth will surely lead to his doom – blackmailed.

"What's the contract about?" she completely changed the topic, but her motive is different, something she never thought that she'll ever do.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" he ask, trying to put down the subject, being dumped is enough, but being blackmailed, he swear it, never will he imagined nor experiencing that kind of misery.

"Well, it concerns her right?" she asks again, now hugging her knees, her eyes started to shoe somber.

"Hai." He said flatly, as he eyed her to see if this conversation would do something good.

"So, what's with the contract?" she insisted and for the flame caster, his mouth started to open, and started talking.

"Everyone – if put in danger, would face my wrath, and of course, they would not intrude my social life." He answered, confused why.

"Social life or love life? How was it?" she asks him, and needing for a straightforward answer.

"Both? Unfortunately, the baka youjo dumped me. She said that she…" his eyes cast down, don't know if he'll reason the same thing he said to Ruka.

"What? She said what?" her eyes twitched, hoping that her best friend didn't even say **that. **

"She has no reasons that she didn't have to... well… to continue… because she just deserves **him.**" He said while he sat down on the chair beside the window, admiring the moon's beauty again though his fists are already clenched.

"Hn. Look's like the baka get it all in her head huh?" she whispered but that just makes him look at her, furiously.

"What did you say to her?" he asks her and he's raging, and from the looks of it, any moment form now, the room will go toasted.

"Look, I thought you're just a bastard, plain pervert, but I'm wrong." her voice trembling, since the room is starting to heat up.

"You witch!" he growled, and the door swung open, revealing the blonde's silhouette and he's shock.

"Na… Natsume…"


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 8:****Yutaka and Ayako Kitsuneme  
**

They blinked. Natsume inhaled deeply, calming himself but still glaring at Hotaru. He slumped himself on the chair beside the window while Hotaru still hugs her knees and back to her stoic face. Ruka hurried himself inside the room, as he placed the can of crab meats onto the table besides Hotaru's bed. The blonde inhaled deeply, staring at Hotaru pitifully, her cold face doesn't seem to show her fright, but her eyes do. He saw almost dried tears on her cheeks. This time, he is really in shock, how could Natsume do such a thing to a girl, who, somehow can be considered as one of their friends.

"Natsume, what's that about? She's still weak!" groaned Ruka, this shocked the Ice Queen, she just said to herself that she got over him, then she just felt bright red color creeping up on her cheeks. She buried her face onto her knees to hide it.

"Hn. None of your business Ruka!" snapped Natsume, this time clenching his fist again as he stared at the full moon shining brightly.

"How could you say that Natsume?!" snapped Ruka back, this time, walking to him red in anger. He's a natural gentleman, and that means, no matter how that Ice Queen menaced his life, she's still a girl.

"Look! It doesn't concern you! We will deal with this PROBLEM sooner IMAI!" shouted Natsume as he hurried to exit the room and banged the door. This makes Ruka confused even more. _I'll be getting you IMAI HOTARU!!!_

"I...Imai… wha… what happened?" he hesitated to ask while his eyes closed. He didn't hear anything, just plain silence, the same deafening silence they always share whenever they're alone. He inhaled deeply, he reach over the paper bag where the crab meats were placed. He silently opened the first can and hand it over to Hotaru, who grabs it without even looking at him. It started to irritate him; he's really not use to such silence. He whistled a happy tune but then stopped when Hotaru gave him an empty can. He inhaled again; talking is really not a good idea for him. So he looked on his watch as he makes his self comfortable on the chair near the window. He closed her eyes as he played with his blonde tresses. He heard a ruffling sound, implicating Hotaru's movement. His eyes half-opened, as he peeks on the corner of his eye on what his so-called patient is doing, and there she is, back to her fetal position but eyes were gazing on the door, as if waiting for her brunette best friend to come in.

And there it is, a loud knock disturbed the silence, the lock started to click and revealed three dark silhouettes, all familiar for the two of them. Ruka stands up as he welcomes the three inside the room. Hotaru sit up as a small smile curved her lips seeing that her beloved onii-san comes and visit her, but later on, annoyed as a guy started to hand her a bag while kneeling – Yutaka Kitsuneme.

"Stand up." Ordered the Ice Queen, annoyed but please on the respect that this guy giving her.

"But Hotaru Hime…" complained the lad with dark blue hair and gray eyes, this caught the eyes of the three, trying to hold their laughter from seeing that the Ice Queen was called by such respect.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kitsuneme…" said Hotaru ever-so-calmly, this caught the blonde's eyes confusion back again.

"But…" complained Yutaka again, this time, bowing his head lower than before, "but, Ayako-nee-san hit you, and I'll never forgive myself because of that!!! She even stopped me from helping you! Oh Hotaru Hime, please punish me for my carelessness!!!" groaned Yutaka as he started to weep, just when Hotaru held out her hand and cup his chin, this made the lad blush thousand shades of red, while the others looked at Hotaru in shock.

"Hotaru Hime…" Yutaka mumbled as he looked at Hotaru nearing her face into his, he closes his eyes, waiting for their lips lock but…

"OUCH!!!" squealed Yutaka as he rubs his cheek reddened from Hotaru's sweet slap.

"Stand up, my faithful servant and that deserves your punishment." Said Hotaru sternly, as she took a peek on the bag that the lad gave her, she then put out one by one all the things as she silently count all of it. She inhaled deeply as she returns all of the jewel-like stuffs back into the bag.

"Ayako Kitsuneme? Who's she?" asked Subaru, as he sat down beside his sister as he heals her bruise.

"She's my sister, a dangerous ability class, Imai-sama." answered Yutaka politely, as he bowed his head again paying too much respect that Subaru needed.

"Her alice?" ask the medic again, curious on why would a student do such a thing to his precious little sister irrationally.

"Telepathy, limitless type, very dangerous to deal with, even Persona-sensei didn't dare to attack her." Stated Yutaka as he inhaled deeply and shrugged his shoulders, signifying his fear for his elder sister.

"Is she the one who did this to her?" ask Mikan seriously, as she looks at Hotaru who's rubbing her cheeks after Subaru healed it.

"Hai. And I'm really sorry Sakura-sama, Imai-sama, Hotaru Hime." apologized Yutaka as he kneeled gain, bowing to the three of them even lower, almost kissing the ground.

"Stand up and tell me why." ordered Mikan again, this time, having her piercing glare to the standing up Yutaka.

"She's mad at Hotaru-Hime, it's because she wants the same recognition that she got. I already explained to her that they both have different alices and may have the Academy's recognition in another way but she threatened me that she'll break my bones one by one if I keep on lecturing her, and of course, I don't want that to happen. Again, please forgive me for letting her do that." said Yutaka, as he feels sorry for himself being a weakling.

"You, what's your alice?" ask Mikan again, hoping that his alice would be a good defense for his sister.

"Telekinesis, also dangerous ability type, and I are on the diffuse category, meaning, I can only use my alice in a low level, something that won't defend myself to my sister." Said Yutaka as e demonstrated his alice by crumpling the paper bag lightly.

"Hn. I'll tell this to the headmaster tomorrow." Said Subaru as he stand up, handing Mikan the release paper of Hotaru.

"You can go now imooto, please be careful next time. Goodnight!" said Subaru as he gives Hotaru a peck on the forehead and caresses her face before he exits the room.

"Here's your clothes Hotaru, I got them after my meeting with the headmaster. He said that you get well soon, or else, the Academy would lose a very potential fund raiser." Said Mikan jokingly as she handed Hotaru a brown walking shorts with white stripes and knee length, paired with a pink half-sleeved shirt with a winged heart designed on the back. Hotaru get her clothes as she stand up with the aid of Yutaka and Mikan and goes to the bathroom to change. Ruka on the other hand was happy that his honey started to bring back her brilliant smile.

After a few minutes, Hotaru go out the bathroom as she handed Mikan her hospital gown. She let out a small smile, happy that her best friend doesn't seem to be tired on doing such things for her. She then remembered what Natsume said a while ago, thinking of it deeply, as she planned on what to do next on their confrontation.

Ruka eyed Hotaru, staring at her and checking every movement she'll make, making sure that she's not harmed by Natsume's alice. He dared not to say anything that he saw to his girlfriend, noting that that will severe their friendship. He switched his gaze to Yutaka, who quickly bowed down after receiving the stare. He just can't get it, why on earth would a dangerous ability student harm a technology type one with such petty reasons. Another thing is why Natsume acts do ferociously to the inventor. Those thoughts make him fell into deep trance, knowing that many things had happened in just one day.

Mikan also think the same way Ruka did. As she carefully folds the hospital gown and fixes Hotaru's bed, she can't help but to think why does Hotaru receive such treatment in a very unreasonable way. For her, it would be best if Ayako would just shout on Hotaru's face rather than harming her and the others to death. She started to worry even more, knowing that that attack would not be the last one, and the succeeding ones may be deadlier than before. She started to have the sense of responsibility of watching and taking care of Hotaru, though it's clear to her mind that she won't accept it. She sighed as she held out a hand for Hotaru. They all walked out the room as she and Ruka started to wave good byes to the nurses who attended Hotaru very carefully.

After exiting the hospital building, Yutaka excused himself on not going with them to bring Hotaru back to her room, saying that he'll be fried up if he doesn't appear on her sister's room in less than an hour. Hotaru accepted the excuse and started to walk ahead, saying that she's fine and can manage to go to her room all by herself. Mikan protested but she only received a piercing glare from her best friend that makes her back off. Mikan hug Hotaru for a minute or so while Hotaru just stood there, letting out another small smile, but her eyes are evading Ruka's who also smiled on seeing such a sweet display of affection between the two best friends. Ruka and Mikan bid good bye to the retreating inventor and found out that they were alone again.

Mikan smiled at him ever so brightly, as she flung her arms into his neck. Ruka blush for a second as he embraces Mikan back. Little did he know that Mikan's sad eyes started to show, the pang of guilt hits her as she remembered the way she treated Natsume on that morning. It makes her feel happy somehow, knowing that Natsume really do love her, but for her boyfriend's sake, and the thought that she really did deserve a man like him, kept her from saying that she do still feels the same way. Plus the conversation she heard between him and Miyuki makes her stay put, promising herself that whatever happens, she wouldn't be on the way for Natsume's happiness, nor did she even make herself the same baka that he use to call her. It really stabs her inside, how she cheated Ruka indirectly; she just wanted her self happy, with someone like Ruka, yes like Ruka.

"Honey, you better sleep now, it's a long day." whispered Ruka as he loosened his embrace to her. She quickly brings her sunny smile back to mask all the loneliness that she felt inside. She neared her face, this time, locking her lips to his, he answered, nipping her lower lips gently. They've been doing this for the past week, every morning, every time they think they need to do it. His tongue slid into her mouth, slowly exploring it, savoring her sweetness and she did the same. Ruka stopped as well as Mikan; they smiled at each other and started walking. Both are thinking deeply, thoughts different from the other.

---XXX---

In the southern forest, a very strong barrier making a small portion of the Southern forest looks like that it's all still. Inside the barrier are small tents, a bonfire was lit in the middle as a group circled it.

"When will we attack?" ask the man with violet eyes, one of the leaders of the group.

"Tomorrow, exactly at 1200 hours, teachers would be on their faculty rooms, students would be most likely on the cafeteria, eating of course, others would be on their rooms, dozing off." answered a brunette, Yuka Azumi, the group's head.

"Are all the alice-control devices attached already onto your body?" asked the man with violet eyes again, as he look at them, probably a fifty of them started to stand up as they showed their hands and ears on the leader having an alice controller device placed on their ears and wrists.

"Remember, those devices can be switched into amplified ones." Shouted Yuka as she roam around the camp and eyed a lad with ropes all tied up onto his body. Another kind of an alice-controller device restrained him form using his alice against them. She removed the cloth that was preventing the lad from speaking.

"You'll never get away with this!!!" said the lad bravely, though fear is in his eyes, then he started to wriggle his body, trying to free himself but stopped when a deadly glare struck him. It was his sister Ayako, smiling slyly at him too.

"Well, well, ototo, don't you think it would be best if you would just listen to me…" said the lass with a dark blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Ayako-nee-san, why do you have to do this?" ask the lad as he started to weep, just when he remembered that all the jewel-like stuffs he gave to his beloved alice are the true ones.

"I know what you're thinking ototo, but, sorry, you (slaps Yutaka on the face) will never (stand up and kick him on his stomach) outwit me!" she said finally, as she spits out saliva to the poor lad, hitting him on the face.

"I don't think that would be a right way to treat you little brother Ayako…" said Yuka sheepishly as she wear a very good sinister smile at him.

"You… (inhales deeply)... mean, you switched the just jewelries on my bag, (coughs out some blood)." Mumbled Yutaka, but Ayako, being a telepath can hear it all, and she smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, that's better Ayako." Complimented Yuka but quickly send a jolt of lightning to the poor lad, good thing, he still can handle it.

"Thank you ototo for the gifts!!!" said Ayako as she turn her back and go away, lining up with the man with violet eyes and wears the same sinister smile like him.

"Bye bye then, sweetie…" said Yuka as she turn her back and started to detailed the plans the group will do on the next day's invasion.

---XXX---

He put his hands on his nape, flattening his back on his king size bed, staring at the ceiling ferociously. He started to calm himself down, hoping that he will not burn his room sooner or later. He remembered again what happened to his bubbly friend Koko.

"**What happened?" whispered Koko as he examine the room and saw Nonoko's face all wet with tears.**

"**Your head started to ache Koko-san, and you fell unconscious, Oh Kami, what's happening to you!" squealed Nonoko, as Anna started to lay her hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her best friend in any way she think she could.**

"**I…I don't know, Nonoko-san… I… I don't know…" the mind reader replied, Tobita and Mochu eyed him pitifully as they already know what really makes Koko suffering like that.**

"**(sighed) Can we have some time to talk?" excused Natsume, he's not used on seeing others suffering than himself, the thought that Persona did used him from the past for missions did not escape his mind. Probably that's the reason why his head started to ache like that.**

**Everybody look at Natsume, and started to walk out, knowing that a very private conversation is needed between them. This is probably the changes that a certain brunette did to him. Nonoko was the last one who exits the room, good thing Anna drags her carefully to the outside, leaving Natsume and Koko alone.**

"**Natsume…" Koko started to talk, while the fire wielder look at him, his crimson eyes showed pure concern for his friend, but it didn't came into his mind that this kind of conversation would leave him thinking and realizing something again.**

"**Do you know how I love Nonoko right?" ask Koko, and this surprises Natsume, in the history of his life inside the Academy, never did he experience to be ask such questions since almost everybody knows that he didn't seem to care at anyone at all except for his gang, of course.**

"**Hai." The flame caster answered, trying to speed up the revelations of his friend in order for him to ask what he wanted to ask to him.**

"**Do you know why I always step back whenever she calls out for a date?" the mind reader asks again, this time, tears started to find its way into the corner of his eyes.**

"**Nope." There's nothing he could do but to listen to him, well, it also intrigue him why did the jolly mind reader do such a thing to his beloved one.**

"**Do you want to know why?" as he faced the flame caster, trying to decipher what would be his answer through mind reading**

"**Sure." He said flatly, as the mind reader ask for his assistance to sit up**

"**Know what Natsume, I know you love Mikan very much, that you even signed a contract that she'll not be used by the Academy to go on missions, since she really do have a very powerful and unique alice. I also learned from the past weeks that you almost exceed the limits of your alice, just to let us all safe, but mainly, just to let HER safe from Persona's hands. Sadly, she dumped you, but I can't tell why because she has the nullifying alice…"**

"**What's got to do with your story Koko?" the fire wielder asks him irritatingly, the word 'dump' already got onto his nerves.**

"**Let me finish please, I may not be able to say this to you anymore…" said Koko which froze Natsume, hearing him saying things that is not that joyful makes him more irritated.**

"**Okay, continue."**

"**I also feel the same way as you do, being hold back by such circumstances to tell our love ones how we really feel. It's really a burden for me on not saying to Nonoko how mush I really care for her, how much I really miss her when not seeing her even in an hour, and how much do I love her with all my heart. The thought that I might be leaving this academy sooner than I thought gives me the creeps of losing her. The thought that she may find another one, whom she'll love the way I do really rattles my skull, and I know Natsume that's how you feel right now."**

"**What do you mean by that Koko?"**

"**I mean, I might be expelled into this Academy…"**

"**And why's that?"**

"**I'm no alice… what else?" **

**This started to grow the silence between them….**

"**How do you know that you'll be losing your alice?"**

"**Serina-sensei told me that if ever I'll be experiencing head aches like this for three weeks or lesser, it's a symptom that I'll be losing my alice sooner, or I might be evolving to a telepath, but that's so impossible, since for the past two weeks, I can only hear your thoughts thrice a day, and it really bothers me…"**

**Silence. Deafening Silence.**

"**At least Natsume you've already told her how you really feel, compared to me…."**

A knock disturb his trance, another knock rings onto his head, then he stand up. He walks towards the door lazily as he started to think whoever that would be.


	9. From A Deep Slumber

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **From Deep Slumber**

The knock becomes louder in every step that he make. This stirs up his anger; even planning to burn that someone at the moment he discovered who that was, who even dared to disturb him from his solemn moment, contemplating on everything that had happened that day.

He hold the knob, who started to turn red because of the heat he's emitting, his eyes are closed, inhaling every breathe to calm himself even a bit, hoping that he'll not do something wrong, that behind that door would be someone special, just like her – his brunette.

The knob clicked and he swung the door lightly, much to his surprise, it's just it. His eyebrows twitched, as he close his eyes again and inhaled deeply; he looked at **that** thing again and turned his back on it. As soon as he was about to close the door, its hands block it and have its way inside his room. He started to redden in fury and tried to burn that thing but no use, and the most irritating thing is it just flash a smile to him as a little black box gets out from its stomach, as if telling the alice extraordinaire to get it, and he did.

"What's this?" he frowned, "_what could Imai be thinking?"_ he thought as he set his gaze on that thing with awe. How did the inventor alice have a great idea of almost cloning his precious brunette. The android started to blush from the stare that the fire wielder giving to her. He started to fake a cough hoping that he would receive a good answer, and the android seems to understand what he meant for his look.

"Uhmmm… Hyuuga-sama, that's a message from Imai-sama, she needs you to read that. Konbanwa Hyuuga-sama! Ja ne!" said Amanatsu as she hurried to exit the fire wielder's room that has no time on pulling her back for his further questioning.

He stared at the box blankly and much to his surprise, a mini hologram of the inventor appeared on top of the little black box. The raven-haired girl with her usual stoic expression started to talk, as he placed the black box on top of his side table, right beside his bed.

"Before continuing, place a 200 rabbits just on the ride side hole of the black box." The hologram started to talk, while the flame caster raised an elegant eyebrow and inhaled deeply, thinking on how this ridiculous this girl can be. He turns his back on the thing but as soon as he feels comfortable on his position…

"Just do it, if you still want the baka." demanded the hologram on him as he forcefully pulls 200 rabbits out on the wallet which he placed on the table a while ago and put it on the hole on the said position.

"Good boy Hyuuga!" she complimented him with a smirk on the face. He switches to a sitting position again, crossing his legs as he placed his elbow on his right knee while supporting his head by his palms. He looks bothered knowing that the incident that just happened back in the hospital is something he doesn't really meant, he did not wish to threatened the alice inventor but as he heard her say that it's her idea to get his best friend and her best friend to be in a relationship, that really flares him up, as he started to go crazy, and he really thanks Ruka a lot for the interruption. He just hopes that he didn't hear everything that they're talking about.

"Talk." He ordered as he sighed heavily, he really doesn't like it having a conversation with someone especially in this time of night, not unless if it concerns Miyuki or his love interest.

"Regarding what happened earlier in the hospital, I appreciate your sacrifice for the baka, I just hope that if you just tell her what you really feel right before Nogi did, she might be yours forever, and I have no objection with that. On my actions on getting them together, it was really a great idea of mine, and you have no rights to complain. I have my reasons and that is not to see that baka youjo aka my best friend aka Mikan Sakura to lose her smile just because of waiting for you to love her." She stopped with an expressionless face, but her eyes are evident that she's waiting for an answer.

"Hn. I don't need explanations. I know your point Imai." He answered and sighed again. The hologram did not disappeared yet, instead it looks to him straight to his ruby orbs and sighed too.

"Miyuki Sarutobi, I haven't seen her for a while. I usually see her clinging to you." She started to talk again and it really hit the flame caster. Really, he hasn't notice that the raven haired elemental girl was nowhere to be seen right after they brought the mind reader to the hospital. He just remembered her telling him that she'll just go to the bathroom to pee, but after several minutes, Persona intercede his conversations with the gang and started to talk to him.

_Where's she?_

"Hyuuga, I know there's something that you've been hiding to us all along that even Nogi didn't know. Well, **she** actually help me to increase my profits, thus, making me the richest student in the academy and I really appreciate her a lot for giving me a great opportunity to be my model. And I'll tell you this – she is indeed a beautiful girl, and it really intrigues me what does she have that attracts you, I know your type, you like my baka so you like loud mouthed ones." And she smirked, as a flash of blinding light surrounded the room and the black box was gone together with his wallet containing a two thousand rabbit bills on it. A little note was left on his side deck –

**That will make you owe me a three thousand rabbits for my talking.**

**Here's the breakdown:**

**1 thousand – Amanatsu's labor**

**2 thousand – my talking**

**And you still owe me 800 rabbits.**

_That girl! Grrr!_

He pulled his blanket up to his head as he lie down. He's not cold or something, he just felt like covering his body, savoring the warmth that his alice is emitting. He closed his eyes again, as if searching himself in the oblivion. He tried to get his self that was just torn into pieces just this morning back to whole again. How he regretted his confession towards the brunette, thinking that if he just keeps those feelings would be better rather than be hurt by her. He pulls out his blanket revealing his face glistening with sweat and tears.

_Why is this happening to me?_

He started to clench his fist into balls, rage started to fill his heart. How could someone so dear to him would just shatter his entirety apart? She's his life, that's why in every mission that he took, and when everything started to go wrong, just the beautiful smile curving on her cherry lips would be enough for him to go and move on, to fight for the academy, and to avenge his little sister.

_Why are some people like that? There are times they will make you feel how important you are to them, how special you are and how you are loved. Then all of a sudden, they'll just ignore you when you fall?_

He hated this feeling. An overwhelming feeling that can make you the strongest as well as the weakest, it's really something that he can't comprehend, the thought that he just fell in love with someone that who truly cares, who will sit down beside you when the whole world seems to turn you down and will tell you that everything would be alright, who accepts you as you, and most of all, who keeps on pulling you out on your nested darkness. How lame does he have to be to fall easily? Is this love, getting you weaker, eating you bit by bit, till your existence would be forgotten forever?

He started to pull himself up again, closing eyes, inhaling deeply…

_I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME A WEAKLING. I HATE YOU MIKAN SAKURA. I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU BECAUSE OF LETTING ME FALL FOR YOU AND JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND. I HATE YOU MIKAN SAKURA._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The sun's rays started to show its grace, enveloping the whole academy in its warm embrace. As for the trees, it blocks its way, darkening the grounds where a camp was settled. A brunette, in her thirty's was walking slowly, eyeing a certain someone, a very special captive. She started to smirk and sit down on the chair placed in front of the girl who's glaring at her ferociously.

"Ooohhhh…. I really never thought that we would be meeting in this way again… Surely, your mother is one heck of an idiot, keeping you alive would be the lamest idea!!!" she started to laugh like crazy, but only be replied with a shout from the girl

"You'll never get away with this Azumi!" shouted the elemental girl as she tries her best to get the alice-control device off her wrist.

"Well, well, well, Miyuki-san! You've never change a bit! But one thing is so sure! You'll never use your alice for some time or maybe forever!" and she laughed evilly, but stopped when Miyuki stared at her for a moment, blinking every second as if remembering someone but can't believe it.

"You…" she uttered, while Yuka stared at her while smiling slyly, she wants to hear her curse her again like four years ago, when her group attack their campus in America.

"What? Is there something wrong Miyuki-san?" she ask and started to smile sweetly at her, but a very fake one,

"That's it, but how?" she started to ask herself that just make Yuka irritated, she hated it when she ask and not be answered quickly, so she walks towards the girl, and spanks her as soon as she got near to her. The girl didn't even react, but just stared at her for a moment, her eyes full of disbelief…

"Answer my question Sarutobi Miyuki!!!" shouted Yuka, her eyes gleaming with anger, but only be replied with Miyuki's confused look

"You look just like her!" she squealed, only be replied by a kick in the stomach. She winced in pain but she never look away from the auburn orbs of her captor.

"Mikan Sakura. But how could that be! She's pure hearted, more like an angel! But you! YOU'RE MORE THAN A WHORE!!!" she blurted out, only be responded with an electrocuting pain produced by Yuka and smirked when she saw her spat out blood and her face started to drain its color.

"You're right! She's my daughter! That's why I'm here, to take her back where she really belongs." She whispered right onto Miyuki's ear, but the poor girl just spit out some of her blood on her captor's face, thus, flaring her up into more anger.

"You slut!" she shouted as she put a tight grip on Miyuki's neck who just smiled slyly at her too.

"Look who's talking! What do you think you are anyway! Besides you will never get her! No matter how much alice you used against her, you'll never get her!" she shouted between breaths, and fell unconscious, but her words hit a nerve to Yuka.

"We'll see Miyuki-san, I'm gonna get her back to me. She's my daughter, I'm her mother, and she will do what I want her to do." She whispered to the unconscious body of her captive and spit out some saliva on her face.

She started to walk towards the front of the assembly. She cleared her throat, combed her hair away from her face by her fingers, and signaled the voice pheromone guy to have his position beside her. The crowd silenced at the moment that they saw their leader in front of them, all wear their alice-amplifying device, and all are prepared for the battle to come.

"This is what we've been waiting for! We will erase this academy and so are the others, we should always keep in mind that this academy keeps us away from the real life. They threatened us only to have their nonsense power over us, and much worst, to use as in every way they please. We must turn this academy down, much like the way we did it on the other two. We must hold on to our principles that we alices should live with freedom! Yes Freedom!!!!" she shouted, as she heard the chorus of the crowd shouting her last words - FREEDOM.

"Remember, have your positions at exactly 10:30. Your every movement would mean a lot. You know the rules; we've done them on all drills. Be sure not to make any failure, or else… You'll just know what will happen next… a life full of terror being clasped by this academy's chains." Shouted the violet eyed man without his alice activated. The group started to form into groups, doing what they're assigned to. It's already 8:00 and two hours and a half would just go quickly and they need to work fast…

* * *

Misaki started to discuss the daily lessons after checking their attendance. As soon as the biology teacher faced the board, the brunette started to be lost in her thoughts as she remembered how the flame caster looks and acts to her a while ago.

**It's already 7:30 and surely, she's running fast, though the first teacher will not be Jinno, she just don't want to be late, knowing that if ever she will be again, three shots of the most deadly baka gun of her best friend would not be a very good welcome for such a good day. Since her clumsiness never subsides, she, again, accidentally bumps into someone, and that someone was none other than the flame caster.**

**She landed on her butt, as the pain remains on it. She expected to have a hand from him to help her up, but nothing came, only a cold stare from him. It really bother's her the way he looks. And much to her surprise, he didn't even bother to talk but rather walk continuously without looking at her again.**

"**Oi Natsume!" she shouted, and doesn't even know why she did it. She didn't receive a reply so she ran towards him and block his way.**

"**Don't block my way Sakura." He demanded coldly and pushes the brunette aside, only falling into her butt again. It's not the pain that bothers her anymore, it's the way how empty his eyes could be. She thought about the confession she had from him, but still, she's not used to this kind of treatment from him, but she didn't ran after him anymore. She just walk slowly, as if walking in the moon, good thing the animal pheromone guy held her hand tightly and accompany her to the classroom.**

The bell rang, signifying for a short break, the class started to fill the room with the same noise back when they were middle school students, but not with the same cheery atmosphere since the brunette, the number one in such kind of art is sitting quietly, eyeing someone from the corner of her eye hoping that she won't get caught.

"Mikan…" she heard a whisper, his breath tickles her ear. She turns around only to see her boyfriend smiling at her. He offered her a hand, as if inviting her to have their little talks outside the classroom. She reaches for the hand and exited the classroom, but the brunette's eyes seem not to get away from the sleeping flame caster with a manga covering his face.

As soon as they spotted a good place for them to talk, the blonde starts on staring at her olive orbs as if searching for something. This make the nullifier blush for a moment especially when the blonde's face is getting nearer and nearer to her. She didn't move, she knows what will happen next, and that is, he kissed her. She responded, she felt how passionate Ruka did it to her, she just hope that her answer would be just like him.

The blonde stopped but she didn't, hoping that she'll give him the feelings that he long wanted from her, but it's useless. He pulled her away from him gently. His eyes never evading hers. Mikan just gave him questioning looks, but he just smiled and lean his back on the wall, and Mikan did the same. She keeps her hold from his hands but Ruka pull away his hands to his pocket. This time, he started to speak.

"That kiss, do you feel something?" he asks, only be answered with questioning looks from her. He sighed, as he face her again.

"O..Of.. Of course Honey… I did feel something." She answered, but with a confusing tone which made the blonde sighed heavily again

"Like what?" and look at her straight in the eye, but Mikan look away. She can't afford to look at him directly especially in this moment when she's bothered by… him.

"I may have tasted your lips, but never your sweetness." He continues and this hit Mikan. She looks at him with mixed emotions filling her orbs. How could he tell that when she did everything to fulfill her role as his girlfriend?

"We are already seventeen, Mikan; don't play dumb especially to yourself. Surely, I was delighted when you say yes, but never did I dream that you'll be unhappy beside me. I'm sure you still have feelings for…"

"I do not have feelings for him anymore Ruka!" she shouted trying to convince him and herself that she really doesn't feel anything for that flame caster.

"Yes you still have Mikan. Look, if what you're saying is true, then why bother when he looks at you and didn't tease you on falling when you bumped to him just before the classes start? Plus, I can see that you've been crying every night especially when you always see him walking with Miyuki-san, happy with each other." He replied, his voice is trembling, and tears are starting to form from the corner of his eyes, trying his best not to let it crawl down to his cheek.

"Ruka, don't tell me… you're" she muttered, but before he could say anything, she envelops him on a warm embrace.

"Mikan, you should be true to yourself. I don't want to see you forcing yourself to be happy when you're with me. And that kiss, I never felt sparks, so it means, my love may be fading away…." He said while replying on her embrace. After a minute or so, they free each other and wear their first true smile from the past two weeks.

"Ruka, can I still call you Honey?" she asks, while a sly smile plastered on her face…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!**


	10. COLD

**Chapter 10:**

The very thought of agreeing in such an offer would be somehow stupid for an ex-boyfriend of a very jolly and beautiful brunette specifically the nullifier. He knew that smirk plastered on her face, a sly smile replaced by such a sinister smirk from such an angelic face. For once, he agreed for such a hideous act of his ex-girlfriend since he knew that ever since their relationship had started, he knew that piercing glares coming from a certain someone, and that same certain someone is the one who holds the nullifier's heart. It really hurts to be loved because of a reason that is simply irrational – because she deserved someone better – but again, him, being a gentleman, never turns down a lady especially in such a great deal of having that someone to be burned in a very special way – jealousy. So practically speaking, they were in a playful relationship just to make a certain someone turn his head fully and burst out nasty words to break them apart, and so that is, as soon as the bell rang signifying that the short break was over, they entered the classroom having the newly surprised gazes of their friends and classmates, and yes, for sure, having his hands wrapped around her slender frame, and her giggling on his sweet talking whispered on her ear, the room would surely be smokin' later on, if their plan succeeds…

Of course, as always, his pissed off look would be something familiar for every one, and his manga covering his god-like face, signifies that he's something mysterious, and his limitless alice of fire, means that no one dared to confront him in any way. And that special star pinned on his collar means he's a genius and that crossed feet placed atop the desk just means he's the boss in and out of the classroom. Well, plus the friends surrounding him, the levitation guy and the illusionist, are his very faithful servants, well not minding the mind-reader hospitalized due to some evolution concerns of his alice, the ladies who are his friends' girlfriends whose tech abilities, especially of the chemist and the cook, though look jolly, but considered as prodigies on their fields, are also might be considered as good defense in such a cool guy. So here's the thing – the one and only nullifier – meaning that his alice of fire would not be penetrating – the second found human being having an extraordinary alice of stealing – that just means that his alice would be gone out in just nick of a time, just came by walking, hand in hand with her 'boyfriend', is someone who solely have his eyes fixed, and certainly have his orderly world into a drastic path to mayhem.

Surely, her long strides leads her to her seat which was just in front of the seat of that cool guy having his feet atop the desk who certainly called himself her secret admirer-no-more, were once again followed by those familiar gazes since she positioned herself seating on the lap of her 'boyfriend' just to have the guy's attention all by herself. She leans closer to her blonde partner's chest just to make the whole scene looks romantic, and again, have the undivided attention of that fire wielder. She was enveloped by her 'boyfriend' in such an embrace that makes the nullifier's admirers except for one to have their ever-so-perforating-deadly-glares stick on her embracer, but once again, bearing on their minds that this certain blonde was technically and literally the cool guy's loyal best friend so they turn their head away since the flame caster started to move and have his eyes fixed on the couple and them too.

"Honey…" she whispered ever so romantically since now, her longing for such attention from this cool guy was now hers…

"Yes?" he asked, sine he knew that his best friend was now have his way beside them, sitting on the desk of whom his back was leaning too.

"Ruka." He called, 'startling' his blonde best friend, only be replied by such a 'shocked' expression

"Yes Natsume, sorry kinda busy here…" he said while giggling as he hugs her tighter for a more jealous reaction that might be coming from the raven-haired alice of fire

"Have you seen Yuki? She's kinda out of sight ever since yesterday night, I've been looking all over for her, and I have to tell her something really really important." He said, making the nullifier jealous and stand up trying to sue the animal pheromone guy to get out of her seat and let her sit instead,

"Yuki?" he asks again, surprise that he already have a nickname for the elemental girl, and of course not surprised on the sudden reaction of his ex-girlfriend.

"Yuki-san, the elemental girl, the one who I love to be with? You know her Ruka!" now he's pissed, knowing that his favorite companion as of now was just forgotten by somebody whom he calls best friend, who practically knows everything about him

"Miyuki-san? Haven't seen her yet, maybe she's sick." He replied trying to evade those piercing glares from his bloody red eyes. He breathed heavily, trying his best to calm down and to have their little scene with his ex-girlfriend go on to make their plan work, so he slid his hands onto the nullifiers' shoulders and kiss her forehead while caressing her cheeks, and yes, hoping that the plan will work now or later.

"So KAWAII!!!" as expected, Anna and Nonoko squealed seeing such display of romance in front of the whole class, making the brunette satisfied knowing that she just receive the attention that she needed plus the attention of the whole class staring at them even more. She giggles ever-so-girly as she hugs Ruka tighter than her hug before, now, the room was indeed cookin' in those hot stares, but unfortunately, not from the expected cool guy's alice.

He grunted, he's not into the jealous mode after all. He's mad at that girl hugging his best friend, since seeing her can make him weaker than anyone else, and such weakness is something he didn't even dreamed to experience. Sliding down his hands onto his pocket, he ignored the whole scene, having his feet walk onto his way out of the classroom door. Finally, he already has a reason of ditching class, again, not because of jealousy, but because of being angry onto his self falling into such a pit with an unknown end. Maybe being apathetic is not so bad at all.

She was aghast from such reaction that at this moment she felt like pounding him onto the floor with all the fifty alices that she got. Maybe, that's the best way of torturing someone like him will not be so bad, since from now on, she could be declared as the most precious alice in the whole world. A thought suddenly entered her now I.Q. 150 brain, a thought that somehow disturbs her – Miyuki Sarutobi is missing. Somehow, her attachment with the elemental girl is something she considered priceless, an attachment that is so different from her tech-genius best friend. She feel like she has responsibility for her, that she must protect her at all cost, as if something bad will happen to her. So the thought of pouncing onto the great Hyuuga Natsume was now long gone, that today, she caught herself drifting into such a trance that she never thought she'll ever have.

As soon as he reaches the door knob, the unexpected of all things happened. Narumi, the ever-so-gorgeous-sensei-of-them-all has his rowdy entrance into the room, looking wasted as ever, droplets of sweat can be seen crawling down in his decolorized skin, maybe because of something unexpected happened. The whole class continued their ever-so-vigorous-chatting, not really minding the sudden appearance of their sensei. The nullifier and her gang, together with the cool guy's attention were stuck onto such display. This time the blonde homeroom teacher has his way of getting their attention – his alice – the human pheromone.

In a wink of an eye – literally – the whole class silence themselves and has their proper seats then facing the teacher. Clearly, it looks like he have some important announcement that they must not miss. He cleared his throat and eyed the nullifier who actually raised her hands.

"Narumi-sensei…. Is there something wrong?" she can feel it, every beat of her heart, pounding onto her chest, as if feeling that there's really something wrong going on..

"Class, please evacuate the building calmly." He said as questioning looks of the students answered him

"Narumi, what's going on?" the alice extraordinaire who have his back leaning flatly onto the cold walls of the classroom asks the bothered teacher.

"AAO is…" then the whole class was emptied in a blink of an eye leaving the seven students inside , that the completion of such sentence is not needed. The drill for such an occasion is something that the academy practiced for a long time ago, knowing that the attempts of a dreaded organization is something that can't be stop especially now that another of the rare alice type – the stealing alice- is actually studying on the very school.

The room was filled with a tensed silence but relieving the teacher at once seeing how the students' response finally answered his call. The six students have shivers down their spines as they reminisces the unlikely scene of the attempted invasion of the organization plus the killing intent of the darkening aura of the fire wielder who's gritting his teeth and clenching his fist forming a ball of blue flames that rather left untouched.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered the name of the fire wielder who only has those piercing glares penetrating on her but somehow, she managed to soften his glares

"Miyuki, she must be in their hands…" he whispered warily, as he have his way out of the room but only be stopped by another person just behind the door who have his feet stepped onto his shadows intentionally.

"Tsubasa-sempai!!!!" the nullifier squealed while having her way cleared just to hug her precious senior right on the spot.

"Mikan, you must go now, they're after you!" Tsubasa said as he freed the shadow of the fire wielder just to welcome his favorite kouhai in a sisterly hug

"You mean Yuka is here?" Narumi asks in a rather hesitated tone, hoping that everything he has in mind are all wrong

"Hai, YUKA AZUMI is here! So time must not be wasted! We must all go now!!!" Tsubasa said as they hurried out of the classroom then in a matter of minutes they have their way out of the building.

The scene is devastating….


	11. Faceoff

**Chapter 11:**** Face-off**

Their jaws almost touched the floor upon seeing that almost all of the academy's population was gone insane, all because of the same reason – Reo Mouri used his alice to start the menace without sweat. They looked around at the scene in front of them; students ruthlessly using their alices to fight one another, just like before, only this time, bloodshed is present. Bloodshed is present because the fearful sight of kids that were thought to be having a playful quarrel over the sandbox had gotten serious, the once light punches turned into hard blows, kicking their classmates without thinking twice that they are hurting each other.

The nullifier and the rest of the gang stood still, as if trying to digest everything that's happening into their surroundings. After a few minutes of complete silence between them, the raven haired chemist squealed in horror as her slender gingers started to shake and pointed a familiar boy in his hospital gown being carried by unknown guys dressed in black and white with their shades on. The rest look at the said group keeping a hold of the frustrated mind-reader in placed.

"Koko!" shouted Nonoko and started to fall onto her knees, covering her face with her hands as she broke down with a desperate cry. Mikan looked at her then shifted her gaze towards everyone, as if telling everybody that they should move before it's too late. She lay a hand to Nonoko's right shoulder, caressing it, voicelessly telling her that they'll retrieve the mind reader for her and for everyone else even it will cost them their lives.

She started to walk ahead, but a firm grip stop her from doing so. She turns around only to see that her best friend looks at her impassively before hitting her with a slap onto her face. She looked at her with full confusion, trying to decipher something from her emotionless eyes, but it's just plain but warm.

"Where do you think you're going Mikan?" she inquired, purposely calling her name just to keep her attention solely to hers. This feeling of which she shared with her is something so special that she won't let her hands let go, she considered her as her light, her sunshine, her moon on the darkest night, and letting her go hastily in a very dangerous situation is very illogical, very irrational, and a great loss for her life.

"Where else? Do you think I'll just stand here and keep on watching on this horrific scene huh?! Call it dumb, call it one of my idiotic attempts to save this academy, to save us, but no, I won't just stand there and do nothing!" she yelled and tried to let go of the deadly grip that the tech prodigy is giving her. She stopped when she felt that she reached for her face and clipped something on her ears. She started to feel it with her free hand and find out that she has the same control device that the fire wielder has.

"That should help you, Tobita, come with me, I have to go to my arsenal to kick those asses away!" ordered Hotaru as she drag the poor illusionist to nowhere. And with a quick flash, they were welcomed with a blinding light.

"What the?" everyone said, gasping,, trying to take in what had happened, hoping that these blinding light is someone who'll show up as their savior, someone who'll wake them up from this night mare…. just …. Someone….

"Like my entrance, Narumi?" a woman, the same age as his, with those maniacal auburn orbs, that sinister smile curving her cherry lips, and that long brown hair freely flowing with the wind, came out of nowhere, enjoying the sight of jaws touching the floor,

"Yuka Azumi." Three men voiced out, all knew who they were looking at, all knew that this person in front of them is enough to kill them in just a blink of an eye, that with just looking at her, you know you just have to face the oblivion, not if a certain person will allow that…

"What do you want?" another brunette, almost with the same features with the newcomer, voiced out, though she knows in her heart that there's something with that woman that somehow she feel like she's connected with her with invisible strings.

"Mikan, go now!" Tsubasa exclaimed, his eyes, full of weary, frantically pushing the younger brunette aside, fully knowing that the woman in front of her wants the young lass as hers only with such reasons to make her stronger.

"Why should I? I am not going anywhere Tsubasa-senpai! I'll face her." Mikan said in a determined tone, looking at her in the eye, though the urge of asking the people around her why is she feeling like she wanted to cry over her, like she missed the person in front of her so badly. Why?

"My, don't be selfish, she's my daughter after all, so why do you want to take her away from me." She saw the shocked expression of her look-alike, how her mouth open just to say things incoherent, how her eyes looked at her in pure disbelief. She snaps her fingers, and after hearing the faint sound, she's alone with her long-lost daughter in space, a dark space whose only light are emitted by their presence.

"So, you're my mother?" she inquired, unsure of what she's going to say. Inside she feel like she betrayed everyone, like she's the one who stabs them in the heart mercilessly, like she's the one who shunned them effortlessly just because of a despicable truth.

"To tell you the truth, yes, and I am happy." She said in a low voice, as if talking to the air, not expecting that her companion will listen to her but when she shifted her gaze to her, she saw her own self, her self when she give her first born child to a relative.

"Happy for what? For leaving me?" she snapped only be answered with an annoying sigh, nothing that she expected. When she was young, she always knew from the bottom of her heart that there's always something in there that is needed for someone to fill, like the way it fill her best friend's heart in just a matter of seconds of a quick peck in the cheek and a good hug from someone she calls as hahaoya. She knew that from the moment that she saw such emotions that she'll want it, she'll crave for it, she'll need it….

"Oh my… Is this how your gakuen teach morals? Kids these days…" she muttered, as she started to walk towards the nullifier who also takes a step back. She just want her and then go, no harm right?

"Morality? What do you know about MORALITY? You leave me, but I'm thankful for that, really, I'm grateful for not having you as my raiser. Well, you have my thanks anyway for letting jii-san to take care of me." She yelled, her eyes full of fury, who wouldn't? She tried her best to let her friends to fill that hole in her heart that only the person in front of her could fill, that only this woman can do – Yuka Azumi- her mother.

"Look, you have to understand, especially now, now that they know who your mother is, an AAO leader. I'm so sure that they'll come and beat you, they'll kill you, and I'm so sure of that. Please, I know that you're upset because that I leave you to your jii-san, but still, I did that just to protect you… that's all I wanted you to be… to be safe… nothing else…." She said in a more motherly tone, trying to convince her daughter in her statement, but knowingly that she's not the one who believe someone that easily

"To keep me safe from what? Oh, you mean you want to keep me safe away from these people, of whom I learned to love, people who only wanted is to keep me safe – genuinely…" she retorts, as she back away though unsure on what she's going to do next since all she was seeing is black except for the person who's coming forwards to her.

"I don't mean harm to you. Let me show you something, let me show you if they really love you the way you love them, perhaps that would convince you that they were just toying you and your feelings, knowing that your alice is same as mine, as powerful as mine." She stretched out her hands as she pointed from nowhere where a white space came into a view and a very familiar scene is played, a scene she long forgotten…

**A young girl running towards her classroom trips onto something, she fell onto her butt as she tried to mutter incoherent words of how blind she is for not looking exactly where she's going…**

"**Gomenasai…" she whispered, as she stand up and bow her heads to show to that someone that she's really sorry**

"**Hmp, say, that's pink and orange stripes…" a lad with raven hair snickered, practically lifting the young girl's skirt just to have a good view of her underwear.**

**Her face redden at the sight and silently curse herself that she have to endure such humiliation with these certain fire wielder every school days…**

"**BAKA NO HENTAI!!!" the familiar shrill voice of that certain brunette started to echo to the whole campus, almost breaking the glass windows**

"**Hmp." Was all his reply, what could he do, her underwear prints are cute, that's why he love to look at them**

"That is so long ago." She said, her face reddening at the sudden memory but she snapped out of it immediately, knowing that this could've a trap set for her to convince her to come with them.

"As if, he's doing that all the time, or else…. Oh well here's another one…" as she did the same thing and another picture was brought out of the blue

**She opened the door and was confused that everyone seems to be preoccupied on something…**

"**What is that?" she inquired her best friend, curiously looking at the cat-shaped robot, ready for a race with the cat-dog alice**

"**Ah, that, we are trying to resolve some issues here, some issues about you." The prodigy said nonchalantly**

"**About me? What about me?" she ask, completely oblivious on what's happening, **

"**We are on a bet, if Permy wins over my cat, then she'll take care of you baka, and if I lose, I'll be the one taking care of you…" she said as she starts the race immediately**

"See, if they really care, they won't do such a thing. Betting over you!!! That's bad…" she said in a sing song vice, but all she could hear are sighs and the like

"Okay, if you're not convince that they don't love you at all, then let me show you what'll happen when the whole academy knows that you are my daughter!" she said as the whole place turned into a dark room, and her gasping for breath

"Where am I?" she asks herself, as she walks out of the room, but then someone shouted and throws things to her

"Go away!! You slut!!!" the sole voice become many, she blinked as she let a hand caress her head and found blood dripping on her forehead

"What's the ma.." she trailed off, but her eyes sticks to the crowd. The crowd did stop as she fell onto her knees, clear tears started to fall onto her cheeks

"Did you get rid of her? She's the daughter of the one who threatened us all, so why let her live?" a very familiar voice sprung up the corridor, the very voice that owns a good mind and a very special person that she can call as her sister.

"Ho…Hotaru...is that you?" she squirmed as everybody including Anna and Nonoko started throwing every thing that their hands hold on to. She looked at them in horror, muttering every prayers that she would be awakened from this nightmare, then she close her eyes tight, wishing that she'll just be there – in the oblivion.

"Hn. Not done with her yet, Imai?" a male voice, interrupted the growing crowd, walking towards the cowering brunette. He looked at her as if she's the most disgusting person ever lived. Then she clenched his fist into balls, as a flame arose from his hands and started to punch the young brunette, hard enough for her to sent flying and burning away from them.

"Guess I have to call Tori for more excitement." A blonde man with cerulean eyes said and followed it with a hearty evil laugh, "and oh yeah! Mr. Bear would love to join us too…" coming from behind, Tsubasa said while snickering ever so badly…


	12. Natsume's Plea

**Chapter 12**: **Natsume's Plea**

She reached the clearing of the northern forest, panting, gasping for more air. She looked around her, then closing her eyes, tight, hoping, that this is just a nightmare, just a nightmare…

She hugs her body, to stop it from shivering. Shivering, why? It's cold, cold though it's summer, but why is she cold? Never in her life did she experience on having a feeling like this. Coldness is never in her emotional state. She knew it by heart that she's more like a sun, a sun that must give heat to others, for others, for them….

But why is she cold again? Why? Could someone reason out why did she feel cold?

In her mind is the memory of her friends, especially him – Natsume. It's always him that gives her heat, heat to call herself the sun, their sun, his sun. Why of all things they must do it to her? Bashing her like she's a ruthless enemy? Like she's the one that causes them pain? Like they all want her to die? To be out of this world? To be out of their life? _WHY? AGAIN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DID I DO TO RECEIVE THIS?!!!_

She remembered her again, her, Yuka Azumi, AAO's leader? Who's she? She's her mother, the one who brings her to life in this world, the one who leave her in her grandfather's care, the one who comes back now to retrieve her, to her arms, again? _But why? Why does she wants me back? What if I don't want to go, never with her!!!_

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa, four of the people who accepted her as she is, people who keeps her like a piece of a breakable vessel, taking care of her, caring for her, loving her as she is, and she don't want to go with Yuka, not with her… Maybe at first, she envied her classmates when they were hugged by their mother, sometimes both of their parents, but now, since her grandfather fill up the role as both, being an outstanding father to her in all ways, she did crave for a mother's love but it was lessen, because her grandfather is enough… _Jii-san is enough_… Then Hotaru came, a new friend, then when they're together in the academy, she did suffice her need to have a mother, rational enough to discipline her tardiness, her idiocy, her life… Ruka and Natsume, two men that keeps her heart like no one else, like she's the only girl in the world, that the only two of them cared to treat her like a princess, no like a queen, and no one can ever do that better than them. Tsubasa, her precious senpai, her loving aniki, her knight in shining armor, her crying shoulder, her third father…

_Kami, why does it have to be so hard for them to…_

The ground shook violently, enough to shout that the sky is falling, but if it's inside the academy grounds, that are normal, normal enough to say that the giant mutated bird is running!!!!

"TORI-CHAN!!! BE CAREFUL!! I'M OUT HERE!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs, eyeing the bird that doesn't seem to hear her plea. She stood up in wobbly knees, head still aching because of the things that was thrown at her before she reached this place, she started to look around again, hoping that there's a place enough for her to stay…safe…

* * *

"Narumi! What's happening to her?!" Natsume asks frantically, seeing the nullifier floating in air, shivering, and eyes shut, while being watched by her mother. _What's happening to her? _

"I..I… don't know…" the human pheromone teacher said while looking at his _daughter_ wearily, as he eyed the other students that are still fighting like zombies. _Mikan, please hang on!!!_ He stood up, searching for anything that he might use to reach Mikan, then he stop when..

"She's being hypnotized." Hotaru stated the obvious, as she silently started on fixing her stuffs after giving Tobita cue that seems to be familiar on her tools too. _Baka! Don't you dare give up!!!_

"What?! Why does she have to do that to her?!" his mind seems to be not functioning, since the question is already stating its answers – that she may get her in the easiest way – to make her believe that she's alone…

"KUSO! NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE MUCH MORE A BAKA THAN HER! NOW GET YOUR ASSES WORKING NOW IF YOU STILL WANT TO LET HER STAY!!!" the calm Ice Princess finally loses temper, but her face still impassive, except for the exasperated sigh that she keeps on doing after Mikan's abduction. She keeps herself on working, planning the best possible way to have her back.

Ruka's gears started on working. He looks at Mochu and then nodded, and in a flash, they run off, making the others look at them in rage and in confusion!!!

"RUKA! Where are you going?!" Natsume yelled desperately, hoping that his best friend won't do anything stupid. His worried leaves him when Ruka looks at him with a determined face and a knowing smile, as if telling him silently that he have something in his sleeves and a show off is needed.

"Mikan-chan!! Koko-kun!!!" Anna squealed frustratingly, while shaking her head, trying to keep off morbid thoughts that are fed by the distressed situation.

* * *

And there came Mr. Bear, looking at her in a distant, a smile graced the nullifier's smile as she saw the living stuff toy, walking towards her…

"Mr. Bear…" she trailed off, then have her feet on a full stop, again, the cold that she's trying to wear off started on enveloping her entirety. The walking teddy bear started running towards her while she just step back, hoping that what's on her mind are all lies, but again, she hated it when it's correct.

The dreaded Mr. Bear gives her an uppercut, and she started to fly back, slamming her body into a large trunk of a tree. She started to hear sinister laughs, growing louder and louder, until she can hear it crystal clear on her ear

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, tsk, tsk,tsk, still the same dumb ass!!!" Sumire started to walk, looking down at her frail body. Her nails started to lengthen, and then she pounces on her with all her cat-dog glory, as everybody keeps on laughing contentedly as her squeals started to reverberate to the whole forest, if not, the whole school.

She didn't dare to close her eyes again; though she felt crimson liquid stained her uniform and dripping in her hands and limbs, she didn't dare to change her focus to the faces that she's so familiar with, whose hands that she'll never hesitate to hold, and whose voices that she'll never falter to listen to, that are giving her the purest agony that she can never contain.

She lifted her hands from her side, wiggling the hands that stop it from moving. She reached her ears, knowing full that it's better for her to be pained physically cause it would be healed after a few days rather than taking their words that would surely hurt her heart, tearing into pieces till it would never beat again.

And she felt something in her ears …

_Hotaru…_

An earring…

_She gave me this_

A gift…

_She gave me this because it'll help me!!!_

For a best friend…

_Right! I know this is just a nightmare!!!_

For a sister…

_This isn't true…_

"THIS ISN'T TRUE!!!!" she yelled, from the top of her lungs and then everything turns the same way as before, black before she was wandering…

"How?! How could this be?!!!" Yuka said infuriatingly, as she raises her hand, ready to slap the young woman in front of her, but stopped when a beam of smile welcomed her…

"Surprised?" Mikan spats as she glared at the woman in front of her, then the temperature dropped to negative degrees, completely making her shiver to the bones.

"Then the final blow to bring you back to me!!!" as Yuka raised her hands and a ball of electricity filled the gap between them, then she threw the electric ball to Mikan as a huge explosion follows.

She looked at the ball with fear, but when she saw it coming, more like almost touching her skin, it just went off…

"Nante!!!" the older brunette looked at her daughter with shock

"I really love chichiue for that!!! See! That's why I never believe that you just want me back.." she smirks, then she clapped her hands to forma shockwave then the place turned brighter, and in a blink of an eye, everything went back to normal.

"MIKAN!!!" Anna and Nonoko yelled as they ran to her, but in full speed, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka got to her first, almost at the same time…

"Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun, Natsume…" her eyes are filled with tears, knowing that the ones she loved are already here, safe and sound… as of now…

"YOU!!!" the woman with the stealing alice started to send jolts of pain to the tech prodigy who tried her best to ignore it, then she send a grievous nightmare to Narumi and Tsubasa, and after a stomp of feet was heard, the ground shook and opened, almost swallowing Anna and Nonoko, together with other students…

At this point, Ruka sends his eagle to save Anna and Nonoko and bring them into a safer spot. Natsume started aiming red hot flames to the woman in front of them, and Hotaru, being released from the aching spell, bombarded her with bullets from her baka gun as well…

"I'll finish you!!!" from the background is a raging young lady, surrounded by fire joined with the wind. At this point, Natsume's concentration changed from the woman to the elemental girl…

"How did you?" another stunned looked flustered the stealing alice as she saw her.

"Yuki! Don't do this!!! You'll die!!!" Natsume said in a more begging manner, which surprises the others as well. He started to walk towards the elemental girl even though he was hurt for the first time by the growing fire surrounding her…

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, flabbergasted on how Natsume displayed his concern for the young raven haired elemental…

"See! I told you…"

"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled, as she lifts her hands and all the roots from the nearby tree started to whip the older brunette ruthlessly.

"Do you really think that I can't get away with this petty summons of yours?"

"Yup! Looks like you've forgotten something!! I am a NULLIFIER!!!" and with that, another wave of nullity shook the whole academy and everyone stops fighting, everyone fell unconscious

"I can even steal that!!! And with that I'll kill all of your friends and I'll have you!!!"

"No you can't!!! I'll just have to die first before you do!!!" she shouted but stopped when Miyuki started interfere…

"Mikan-chan, let me give the finishing touch! She's the one who killed my mother!!! And she'll die no matter how much you stop me!!!" and with that, she lifts her hands, open palms, a large fireball with swirling wind surrounding it was formed. She started to focus her aim with full accuracy, right precision and then…

"IIE!!!!" her shouts resounded through their ears, as it dissipated shortly as the fireball swallowed her body…

"She…She's gone…" she couldn't believe herself, true that she pulled so much killing intent to her but never would she let that happen to her mother… NEVER!!!

"Mikan…" Narumi hurried himself to the young brunette, patted her shoulder for consoling her saddened form

"Tou-san!!! She's gone!!! I let her be killed!!!" Squealed Mikan, as Narumi gives her a fatherly hug, something that he could only think off.

"Sshhhh,…" as he whispered to her _daughter_, cradling her like a baby…"Think of this way ojoosan, if she's truly your mother, she wouldn't dare to have you killed…" as she gave her another tight hug to make his statement clear… _Yuka, see what you make her feel, You even make me lie!!!_

"MIYUKI!!!" Natsume's voice started to fill the air, after seeing that the elemental girl is already exceeding her limit. Every time she walks, the ground will crack, the winds didn't weaken their moves, only making a small tornado to where she's going…

"PLEASE STOP IT NOW MIYUKI!!!! MIKAN STOP HER NOW!!! PLEASE!!!" Hyuuga Natsume begged tears started to fall from his crimson orbs down to his pale cheeks; he's kneeling in front of the nullifier, putting aside the reputation and the pride he harbored for being the infamous Kuro Neko.

"Na… Natsume?" she stuttered, as she lift her face off Narumi's chest, gently wiping off the tears by her delicate fingers, blinking twice at the sight in front of her

"Please Mikan, let her stop… she… she'll die…and I'd rather go with her if she ever did…" Natsume's face redden, his eyes bloodshot, his hands get a grip onto Mikan's wrists, and never decided to let it go unless she said yes….

She looked at the said girl whose power still showing intensity, her eyes were no longer the lively cherry ones, but dulled with complete animosity to the people who never stopped on attacking her, just to capture her…

"Nullify her attacks, I… I don't want to lose her…" this time, Natsume almost kiss the ground, while the gang completely stared at him in shock. This let Mikan lift his face with her fingers and leveled his gaze on hers. She was shocked to see how desperate his eyes show, so she stood up…

_So he really loves her…_

She started to smile bitterly

_Why not? Natsume deserves this kind of ladies, not like someone who's just a simple girl, and most of all, an idiot.._

She walks towards the said girl

_Miyuki-san, I appreciate that you lifted his spirit up, taking him to the light that he really belongs_

She looks at the girl intently…

_And with that, I'll never let you do stupid things and let you die…_

"MIYUKI!!!" She shouted, together with the echoic voice that she uses to gain her attention

_Cause, I, myself won't let you, for if you do, I'll never see him smile again…_

The girl heard her shout; a faint smile decorated her lips, and started to come closer…

_And much as I want to be in your place, I'll do this as a favor to myself…_

"Listen to me!!!" she yelled, as her hands extended in the air, as she covered her friends with a protective barrier

_Because seeing him smile…_

She concentrated everything through her mind, completely making a telepathic conversation with the said girl..

_Is something with unknown reasons, keeps my shattered hearts beating, and myself, alive_

And with a flash, Miyuki's limp body hit the ground gently, making Natsume rushed over her…

"Well, well, well, Natsume-kun, you don't look like you forgotten everything huh?! Oh come on! When will you learn to get over the past?" said Reo as he walks towards Natsume, clearly blocking his way to Miyuki

"Move." He ordered, narrowing his eyes, and fists started to summon flames, blue flames…

"And what if I don't?" he smirked, knowing exactly where t push his button

"Reo, do you know what's my favorite color?" he asks him venomously, while the said man looked at him chaste confusion

"My, my, my, Let me guess, RED like HER eyes?"

"Uhm, You're wrong." He said coolly, and within a nick of time, his body started to be covered with blue flames, and there's no more chances for him to guess. "BLUE. I love it." He said coolly as he rushed to the limp body of Miyuki.

Mikan looks at him from the distant, and transfixed her gaze towards the berserk mind-reader turned telepath. She pointed a finger to him and then Koko stopped flying, as she heard a thank you from her own mind…

* * *

**A/N: Expect more drama scenes the next chapter!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**


	13. Bye Miyuki!

**Chapter 13****: Bye Miyuki!!!  
**

She pushed the STOP button in the remote, while the video was focused in a young girl being cradled by an older boy. She knows the boy, and she's very familiar of those features. Those crimson eyes, raven black hair and that powerful alice.

She took a thoughtful stance after standing up. A finger tapping her chin trying to understand the whole scene, though it is the first time for Imai Hotaru, and alice extraordinaire herself, to be puzzled in such a calm situation. Same goes to the other four friends that she invited to come over her room, mouths agape, eyes as wide as plates, and if they were to be described, they are all more than shocked, flabbergasted, that is.

"So… so…. That's why…." Whispered the blonde spectacled class representative.

"Now I remember…" Ruka muttered under his breath though audible enough for everybody to hear. This statement makes the inventor shot a glance to him.

"What do you remember?" she asked, her eyes never averted from his gaze, hers boring into his, simply asking the question, and he blushes – redder than a tomato.

The unvoiced conversation between the two made the three other friends, namely, Anna, Nonoko and Tobita exchange glances, giving each other a knowing look, then simply smiled. Somehow they understand. They did felt the same anyway…

"If you might excuse us for a minute… Hotaru-chan…" Anna said after faking a cough, and for some unknown reasons, Hotaru and Ruka nodded in agreement and their eyes still fixed on each others…

"Hyuuga Yukiaoi, or Aoi for short… she is Natsume's sister…" he said and started to blushed much deeper, but he just couldn't avert his gaze away from her…

"I… I see…" and she stuttered for the first time, and his heart pounding loud enough for each of them to hear.

Hotaru first to turn away, walking towards her window and tried to catch for any interesting to see in the campus grounds….

"I guess I should go now…" and stand up but much to the inventor's surprise, he's walking towards her, his hand placed involuntarily on her shoulders and she let it there.

She looks up to meet his azure orbs again. And again, Ruka noticed her cheeks tainted of bright pink, and he laughed, which somehow offended her. She pulled out a small baka gun from the pocket of her uniform and pointed it to him, and with that, he tried to stop but failed.

"Go out." She said icily, but she was pulled back into a hug.

"You're blushing and I like it." He said in between laughter while Hotaru's eyes widen in shock.

"Will you please let go of me Nogi." She ordered but inside her, she doesn't want to let go…

"Why should I? I feel better when we're like this…" and then hug her tighter, his voice turned from the laughing fit to a calmer and soothing one…

"And I don't like it… not one bit…" she retorted angrily, pushing him away from her… but she's stuck there, envelop in his comfortable arms…

"This is the first time that I ever felt complete, so if I let go of you now…" he inhaled deeply and placed his hands on her face, looking at her again, from her eyes to her lips…

Her heart would explode any minute from now. She too did the same… looking to his eyes then to his lips… and when she started to think of what will happen next… he started to laugh…

He curled just right in front of her, laughing louder than he suppose to be… and then he was sent flying again…

"Fine, fine…. Gonna go now… but yeah, you really look cute when you're blushing… and I really hope that I catch a picture of you, and I'll earn lots of money because of that, much more than you earned from my pictures!!!!" and then run towards the door, but before he exited the room…

"There's one thing that I really hate for being a genius like myself…" she said out loud which stops the animal pheromone from his tracks. He turned around to face her again, face full of confusion….

"And what's that _Imai-hime???"_ he said sarcastically trying to make the best out of her…

"For being correct all the time…"

"Haha… well, that's an advantage, you know… " he said as he lean to the wall, and started to scrutinize her feature…

"Especially when it comes to my feelings. At first I thought that this is just a simple admiration and it's a part of growing up, though I'm correct with that… I also find out that such admiration can grow to something much more complicated… that is…"

"Love? Imai Hotaru, the newly crowned Koori-hime of the Alice Academy is in love? I really wonder who is the _unlucky guy_?"

"YOU."

His eyes widen for the umpteenth time in surprise. It's just too shocking to hear that the Ice Queen aka Imai Hotaru is in love, and much to his dismay, it's him that she's in love with..

"Happy?" she asks nonchalantly

"Why should I?"

"You've got lots of ways to mock me or humiliate me, or you can earn money because of my revelations… hn… as always.. you're such a baka…"

" I see… but sorry, I'm not that kind of guy…."

"Is that so? Then why did you do that!"

"Just to make sure if I can feel something… unusual…"

"What do you mean by ­unusual???"

"Ah… you see. It's hard to explain…"

"Just spit it out Nogi Ruka or else, you'll know what'll happen, either my brother would kill you right here and then, or I'll kill you**lovingly."**

"I like you too." And then exits the door, face still hot because of his own revelations…

---

She peeks to the hospital room door, and then enhances her hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation of the people inside it. The fire wielder sitting on the girl's bed, right next to her head

"Nii-san… you don't have to look after me…" Miyuki voiced out, while the brunette outside the room, was startled on the name calling…

"I won't imooto, I told you, I won't leave you alone…" he said while caressing her forehead…

"But there are better things that you needed to do…" she muttered while looking at him knowingly…

"Like what?" and then look through the door as he sensed her presence…

"Go now, nii-san, talk to her…" and then gently push him off her bed

He stood up straight and then walks toward the door, expertly catching her hand.

"Oi! Youjo, what're you doing here huh?" he ask coolly but the brunette lowered his head though her redden face can be seen in view.

"I.. I'll go now…" she said and tried her best to be free from his grasp…

"No. We'll go to Central Town. I have to tell you something." And before she say anything she was carried like a sac on his shoulder and started to walk away…

She tried to struggle but still feeling weak from the tension she had just a week ago. She opened her mouth to say something, just to say those hurtful words against him again, but no voice came out.

"Do you want some Howalons?" he asks but only heard a not-so-Mikan "no".

"I just want to rest… so please put me down and leave me alone…" and started to punch him lightly on the back.

"You want to rest but you're eavesdropping on us…" and then smirks when she stop.

He started to walk faster until they reach that Sakura tree were almost of their memories were made. He put her down gently

"I'm going now…" she said as she stands up but only be stopped with a kiss…

He waited for her response and it came. The world seems to stop from moving and sounds are no longer there to hear, their ears can hear only their heartbeats. After a minute or so, he broke the kiss and hug her tight.

"Gomenasai…" he whispered which led the nullifier more baffled than ever. She needed not to ask why because he started talking…

"I'm sorry because I hated you because never in my life that I felt so crushed just by a mere youjo like you."

"So, will you please love me again?" and it rings a bell onto the fire wielder's ears…

"Why are you pleading?" he ask in confusion

"Well, because I really hope that you would, after all, I said some things that are hurtful anyways…" she said as she inhales his scent.

"I always love anyway… there's nothing to hope for… because I always do…"

"Then why do you have to deny? To lie to me?"

"You'll be in danger if I did, but today, there's no restrictions…"

"Danger? You mean Persona-sensei?"

"Ha… Hai…"

"I could fight him, remember, I'm stronger than him…"

"And how about the others? They're not as gifted as you…"

"I'll protect them…"

"Baka…"

"What?! Isn't that the right thing to do? Being alone just to keep us from harm is not good… so… I could do that with… together with you…"

"I'll lose you then…."

"Nope, never will you lose me… I always stay in one place anyway…"

"where?"

"Under our own Sakura tree…"

----

"So you really look like Aoi-chan! No wonder Natsume is acting like that!" said Tobita as he scrutinize the elemental girl as well as the others…

"Why didn't I notice that?!" whines the nullifier as she came into the understanding of what she heard on the hospital…

"Of course you're a baka…" retorted Hotaru as she took short glance at the fire wielder's best friend just two people away from her…

"Mou… Hotaru, you're mean!" and then stomps her foot childishly.

"Do you really have to go?" ask Anna as she hold the elemental girl's tightly…

"I have to… otou-san badly misses me there… but don't worry, I'll never fail to contact you…"

"Promise us that huh!!!" said the teary eyed chemist as Koko nodded in agreement while reading the mind of the almost quiet Ruka…

"Hai!" and then the black limousine starts it engine…

"Please be safe Miyuki-chan…" said Ruka as she give her a peck on the cheek only to earned a deadly glare from the protective nii-san Natsume…

"Don't you ever use your alice again…" warned Natsume, as a bracelet clicked into the elemental girl's wrist… "Here's a gift… a control device,,, just to make sure you won't overdo it…"

"Ah… come on nii-san!!! I can control myself and my alice you know!!! So please remove this irritating thing off my hand!!! You know that I am allergic to control devices!!!" and then pouts cutely.

"Nah-uh Miyuki-chan! Behave yourself, you don't want your Natsume-nii-san to get agry with you huh… so just accept the gift and treat it as our sign of gratitude…" said Mikan as she hugs her tight…

"Okay then… I better go now!!!" and wipes a stray tear off her eyes…

"Be good… and stay safe…!" said the group in unison and she enters the limousine and headed towards the exit…

"I guess we better leave now… won't we?" said Koko as he and Nonoko wave their hands and turn around and walk away, same goes to Sumire and Mochu, and then Anna and Yuu.

"We… uh… better go now Natsume-kun… there are some things that we have to do… right?" as she elbows Natsume's side while eyeing her best friend and the blonde slyly…

"Hai. Howalons?"

"I love to!!!" and then she let him snake his hands on her waist and started walking…

Ruka found the ground far more interesting than her because he won't blush just by looking at it…

"You said you like me?" she said in a matter-of-factly tone…

"Hai…"

"Do you love me then?" and hoping that he'll say yes…

"That's why I hate geniuses like you…" as he walk closer to her…

"What?!" hands clenched into fist…

"I hate geniuses like you because they're always right!" and then fill in the gaps between them in a hug…

"Oh my… kids these days…" muttered of a not so far Imai Subaru at the sight of his younger sister being embraced in public…


End file.
